


A New York Minute

by SassieFan



Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassieFan/pseuds/SassieFan
Summary: Nick learns a truth from an unlikely source and must come to terms with its outcomes, with a little help from his family.
Relationships: Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most characters are established from Good Witch series. Alexander and Elizabeth Radford are original.

The New York City skyline sparkled outside the window. Voices, laughter, music, and general good cheer could be heard in the distance. It was New Year’s Eve and Nick Radford found himself in a position he never wanted to be in—alone.   
For someone who had grown up in this city until he was a teenager, Nick looked upon the place he once ached to return with different eyes. A knock at his door and his mother’s voice interrupted his introspection. “Nicky, honey, please come out. Talk to me,” Linda Wallace pleaded with her son.   
Nick could barely recall a time in his life when his mother and father were together, much less happy. They had divorced by the time he was eight years old and he had been raised by his father, with occasional visits to his mother, ever since. The only time he recalled all three of them together with minimal fighting was when his mother had come to Middleton. Looking back, Nick now realised that his father must have made a great effort to ensure he had the opportunity to be with his mother. No wonder his dad had spent so much time next door, he thought with a smile, he was grateful that Cassie had entered their lives and made Sam happy.  
“Nicky,” his mother knocked again. He reluctantly opened the door, “What?”   
“What has gotten into you?!” she asked incredulously. “You’ve always enjoyed my New Year’s Eve parties, but now you are rude to my guests—my friends—, cause a scene and take off to your room without an explanation or apology! I thought your father would have taught you better manners.”  
Nick shook his head. “I’m sorry Mom, I can’t stay here anymore. I’m packed. I’m going home.”  
“Home. To Middleton. To your father and his wife,” she said, the jealousy evident on her face.   
“Yes, home,” he simply answered. Sliding past her as he headed towards the door, Linda’s motherly instincts kicked in. “But it’s 10 at night and a nine hour drive to Middleton!”  
“I won’t be able to sleep tonight and I need to get out of here.” Nick could see the change in demeanour in his mother’s eyes as they began to water. “I’m sorry Mom,” was all he could say as opened the door of the condo. “But why? Why won’t you explain this to me?”  
“You don’t know? Your friend’s didn’t tell you what they said?!” The look on her face had given them his answer. “Ah, I see how it is.” And, with that he left his mother behind, without saying another word. 

Grey House was buzzing with activity and looking as festive as ever for the upcoming New Year. Guests, townspeople, friends and family had gathered for the first New Year party Cassie—and Grey House—had ever hosted, and as with all her events it was going off without a hitch.   
With two hours left in the current year, Dr. Sam Radford returned downstairs after checking on their one year old twins, Alexander Samuel and Elizabeth Marie, in his wife’s sitting-room. It was the only private, family area left in the B&B after Cassie and Grace, much to his surprise, moved into his house after their marriage. He looked around hoping to spot his wife, but just as their eyes met his phone rang. Grace appeared next to her mother’s side and asked her, “Mom, has Sam heard from Nick?” Cassie noted Grace’s face was full of concern at the mention of her step-brother, “I have a feeling we need to contact him.” Returning her gaze to Sam she said, “No, he hasn’t heard from him, but I have a feeling you’re right.”  
Sam’s caller ID had come up ‘Linda’ and, for him that was never good news. He answered the phone sounding as cheerful as possible despite his gritting teeth, “Linda, how can I how help you?  
“Sam,” she said answered anxiety and worry in her voice. “I’m sorry to interrupt your New Year activities, but I had to tell you…” She paused for a moment and Sam could hear her take a deep breath. “Nick has left New York. He said he wanted to go home, he had his bags packed, and walked out of the condo. I have tried to call him, but he is not answering his phone.” As Linda shared the news, Sam’s knees buckled and he stumbled to sit on the stairs. The next thing he knew Cassie and Grace, as if out of nowhere, were at his side. They watched as concern and worry took over Sam’s face.   
“What? Left?” he asked, trying to grasp the news. “Why? What happened? He loves spending New Year’s with you in New York.”  
“I know and I don’t know what happened,” she explained. “I was in the kitchen talking with the caterers—they had messed up royally on the hors d’oeurves…”  
“Linda…our son…” Sam brought her back.  
“Of course, yes. I was talking with them and all of the sudden I heard Nick’s voice booming from the living room. He was cursing at my guests. I heard him mention you and Cassie in his loud rant as well. By the time I got out there to see what the matter was, he had already gone to his room. I don’t know what’s come over him, Sam.”  
Cassie could tell by the lines forming on his forehead and look in his eyes that her husband was having trouble believing and processing the information he was receiving from his ex-wife. “You’re telling me Nick went on some kind of rant, was swearing loudly and mentioned me and Cassie? And, now he has left?!”  
“Yes,” Linda replied simply and emphatically.   
“OK, do you think he is headed back here?” There was a pause before Linda answered. “Yes, he said he was returning to Middleton.” Sam had doubted most of Linda’s version of events, up until now. Something in her voice told him this bit of information was the truth. “Well, I am sorry he left,” Sam consoled. “I will have a talk with him and have him call you.”  
“Ok,” she replied. “Bye.” With those final words, he hung up and put down his phone, immediately comforted by his wife and step-daughter. 

Nick sat at a red light in his father’s Jeep trying to get a hold of his emotions. He phone had rung several times, but he didn’t answer. His Mom. Later, Grace. They had both left messages; his mother still slightly pleading for him to return yet also scolding him for ‘yelling’ at her guests. His step-sister, on the other hand, was clearly worried about him: “Are you alright? Nick, please call me. I have a feeling something’s up.” Ever since he had met Grace she always had her ‘feelings’ and usually they were, unbelievably, spot on like knowing he didn’t want to go to Hong Kong or New York when his mother first came to Middleton, his backing out of London, knowing he was going to ask out Courtney and she was right again. No doubt he would soon be hearing from his Dad.   
Cars honked. The light had turned green while he was lost in thought. He shook his head. “I have to get home,” he said out loud to himself. He turned on the radio and a country tune belted out of the speakers; Nick made a face, changed the station and focused on the road ahead. 

Cassie knew Sam wasn’t in the mood for celebration anymore. “Why don’t we go home,” she suggested. “George and Abigail handle Grey House, and Martha can preside over any other aspects that pop up.”   
“No, no,” Sam insisted. “You stay, but I will go home. This is the first New Year party at Grey House. The hostess should be here.” Sam looked at her and she knew he would not give in. He wanted it his way; she would let him have it, for now, she decided. “Ok, if that’s what you want,” she said, speaking to her daughter with just a look and letting her know she wasn’t staying much longer. “Why don’t we all take Alex and Lizzie back to the house, so they can sleep in their own room” Cassie began. “And,” Grace continued. “I will stay with you, Sam, and wait for Nick to call.” Sam nodded, agreeing with the Merriwick women’s plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick was on the freeway when cars began honking and making a racket; he wondered what had happened. He looked at the clock and it dawned on him—midnight and a new year. He had only been on the road two hours, but he decided he had better find a resting place and call his family to let them know he was alright. He was certain his mother had called his father by now.  
He pulled over to a 24-hour service station to find truckers and travellers resting along their journey, just like him. He turned on his phone, a picture of him and his family stared back at him. A recent Christmas photo: his Dad and Cassie holding the twins, Grace, Brandon, Tara, Lori, George, and even Abigail. Many of them weren’t biologically related or even by the marriage, but they had accepted him and his Dad immediately as part of their extended family. It was a feeling he had never known, nor thought he would ever experience, but Middleton had changed all that; Cassie and Grace coming into their lives had changed all that. It had changed him and he was certain of it, now.   
He knew he would have to explain to his parents eventually, but at that moment he wanted to talk with his best friend and stepsister, Grace Russell. He hit her number on the phone and heard it ring on the other end.

With 30 minutes left until the New Year, Cassie excused herself from the festivities and walked the short distance home. She walked into her warm house and was engulfed by the sound of her husband playing a soothing tune on his guitar and her daughter enjoying the moment. “That was wonderful, as always,” she said as she made her way to Sam giving him a kiss. “I am so glad you decided to begin playing again.” He smiled, “Me too.”  
“Any word from Nick?” she queried. “No,” Grace responded as Sam nodded his head in the negative. “I was hoping we’d hear something by now,” he said visibly concerned. She sat down next to Sam putting her arm around him, keeping him close. She was worried, and she knew whatever she felt was worse for her husband. A faint cry through the monitor reminded them that other members of the family also wanted attention. “I’ll look in on them,” Grace smiled at her parents and went to Alex and Lizzie’s room. “Sam,” Cassie reassured, “Nick will be alright. He will make it home.” The confidence and sureness in her voice made him feel better, yet his wife could still sense his tinge of worry. She hadn’t seen him like this since he had lost a patient that first time since arriving in Middleton.  
Grace came into the living room with her sister, Elizabeth, in her arms. “Mom, Sam, I tried but she doesn’t seem to want to calm down. She’s dry, I tried to feed her a bit, but she just won’t settle.” “Aw,” Cassie said taking her youngest daughter from her eldest. “Sweetie, what’s wrong?” she whispered as the little girl calmed a little. Elizabeth saw her father and reached for him immediately; Cassie obliged her daughter’s wish. Firmly settled in Sam’s arms, the little girl finally calmed down her head relaxing on her father’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around her little body. Cassie and Grace went to the kitchen to grab a bottle and looked at Sam holding his daughter as if she might slip away. “Do you think she had a feeling, Mom?” Grace asked. “Yeah, maybe she did, honey. Maybe she did.” Cassie smiled. She wasn’t sure how much, if any, of the Merriwick gifts were passed to her son and/or daughter, but whatever it was that had brought Elizabeth to her father, it was just what he needed.   
Grace looked at her watch. “Oh, wow,” Grace exclaimed. “It’s almost midnight!” The clock struck twelve. “Happy New Year! Mom, Sam.” Cassie and Sam kissed each other. “Happy New Year.” They said. Just then Grace’s phone rang. They all looked down to see a picture and the ID ‘Nick’. Sam nodded for her to answer. “Nick, finally! Are you alright? Where are you?”   
“Hey, Sis. Happy New Year.” Nick had begun calling her ‘Sis’ as a joke at first, but now she was beginning to think he actually liked it. And, that was fine with her because, in a way, she liked it too.   
“Happy New Year Nick,” she replied. “And I’ll ask again, where are you and are you alright?”  
“Yes, I’m fine,” he answered. “Our parents are right there, aren’t they?”  
“Yes. So, you are ok?!”  
“Yes. You can tell them I’m alright.” Grace mouthed that he was ok to her worried parents and gave them a thumbs up.   
“Good. Where are you?” she continued to question.   
“Look why don’t you put me on speaker phone as long as everyone’s there,” he relented. “I don’t think Dad will yell at me with you and Cassie in the room.” Grace shook her head and chuckled, hitting speaker phone and setting the receiver on the coffee table.


	3. Chapter 3

“Nick?” Sam asked.   
“Dad, Cassie,” came Nick’s voice from the phone. Sam let go of the breadth he hadn’t noticed he was holding. “Nick it’s good to hear your voice,” Cassie began. “We’re worried about you.” Her use of the present tense not going unnoticed by Sam. “Nick, where are you? What happened?” he continued.  
“I’m on my way home and I really don’t want to go over this on the phone though I am sure Mom called you.”  
“She did and I want to hear your side,” Sam replied. Nick was grateful that his Dad didn’t make any snap judgements. “Ok Dad.”  
“Uh, Nick,” Cassie interjected. “Wouldn’t you want to stop at a hotel and continue the journey tomorrow morning?” Sam perked up. “Yeah Nick. Cassie is right. You shouldn’t be driving at night.”  
“Dad, Cassie, I appreciate the suggestion, but I am pumped up on coffee now and really just need to be home.” Sam, Cassie and Grace all looked at each other. His last statement hadn’t been lost on them. “OK,” Sam said reluctantly. “But give us a call when you’re an hour outside of town, got it?”   
“Yes, and drive safely,” Cassie added.  
“Ok guys, I will. I promise,” Nick replied. With that Grace picked up her phone again and placed it on private mode. Sam and Cassie went to put a sleeping Lizzie back to bed. “Ok, Nick. It’s just me. What happened?”  
Nick chose his words carefully. “Let’s just say I’ve seen my mother in a new light and understand why my Dad always becomes ‘Mr. Gritty-teeth’ when she’s around.” Grace couldn’t help but crack a smile at Nick’s description of his dad, but she knew that whatever he had learned had fundamentally changed his feelings towards his mother.   
“Ok, well I’d better let you get back on the road. Be safe Nick.”  
“Thanks, sis. See you soon” And, with that, the line went blank. 

Cassie came back out just as her daughter had finished her conversation. “Sam went to get ready for bed. He’s drained, emotionally and physically. But, Lizzie and Alex are good; sleeping peas in their pods.” Grace smiled, but her Mom read more on her face. “What?”  
“Mom, there’s more to this story.”  
“I know. Things have changed. Nick’s not a boy anymore, but when he’s with his mother that changes.” Grace nodded, “Nick the adult, the one we know, is not necessarily the one his mom knows.”  
“There we go. You’re on the right track,” Cassie said. Grace was understanding. She’d be there to help her step-brother. This time she wouldn’t mess it up. With her new found sense of confidence, her mother kissed her goodnight.  
Cassie Nightingale entered her bedroom to find her husband in bed behind the latest copy of The Lancet. “Happy New Year, handsome,” she said. The journal lowered to reveal a face that was tired, but at ease. “I can’t sleep,” he said. “I don’t think I will until he’s safe at home.”  
“Of course,” she said slipping into her side of the bed, snuggling up close and kissing him softly. “Then why don’t we stay up together.” That first night of the new year Cassie and Sam stayed up together talking, taking care of their kids, and simply being with each other.   
Nick continued his way on the quiet interstate, a million thoughts going through his mind. He thought back to the first time he took this road, with his father, what seemed like an eternity ago. On that trip, he was angry: at his dad for leaving without warning, at Noah for leaving him behind at the beach house, and at his mother—suddenly, it like a ton of bricks it hit him and he pulled over to the side of the road. He was angry at his mother for letting him go. He knew Geoffrey hadn’t lied that night when, having had a bit too much to drink, he blurted out to Nick that his mother took a job in London rather than stay to work out custody all those years ago. It was his mother who had lied; his father had never ‘stole’ him from her as she had claimed. His father, he thought, had not been truthful either when he said that they had come to the conclusion together. His mother never fought for him, he realised. Tears began to well up in his eyes. He couldn’t stop it. He didn’t stop it and the tears fell.   
Like her parents, Grace hadn’t been able to sleep. She was worried about her stepbrother; she was impatient to talk with him again, but figured another phone call would only irritate him. Instead, she got up to make tea and met her mom in the kitchen, who had had the same the idea. “Can’t sleep either,” she said getting another cup for her eldest. “No, I can’t help thinking about Nick,” Grace said taking the cup and pouring the hot water into the Brahmi tea leaves. “I can’t shake the feeling that he’s hurt.” Her mother looked concerned. “Not physically, Mom. We both know there is more than one way to get hurt.” She knew Grace had a connection with her siblings and Nick was no exception. “You are a good sister to Nick. You always have been.” Grace smiled, “Thanks Mom. He’s always been there for me too, even though he won’t admit it.” And with that she kissed her mother and went back to bed. “This I know,” Cassie said smiling and returned to her husband.   
The sun and the Radford twins had been up for a couple of hours when Nick pulled into the familiar street and finally into the driveway. The basketball hoop that he had spent uncounted hours in front of in high school looked as alone as he felt, but he was happy to be back in Middleton. He walked into the quiet house, and looked around. He had never noticed the slight changes that Cassie made upon moving in: the red decorated mugs and baby bottles drying on the dish rack, the painting of Grey House and the family done by the painter that had stayed at the B&B, teas and spices scattered about the kitchen for Cassie’s delicious culinary crafts, and family photos: his Dad and Cassie’s wedding, himself with Grace and the twins, holidays with just the four, then six of them, and all the family. This house had certainly become a home. Knowing his dad, he guessed his parents hadn’t slept much that night either and he went to the fridge to grab some juice. Turning around, there stood Grace with their little brother in her arms. He shook he head, “I still don’t know how you do that, but I gotta say always cool.” She smiled while Alexander reached for his brother. “You want your big brother now,” Nick added.   
“He’s glad he’s home,” Grace finally spoke up.  
“I’m glad he’s home too,” said Nick taking the boy into his arms and giving him a hug. “Hey, little bro, I missed you.” He headed toward the couch with his one-year old brother firmly in his arms. Grace followed with a bowl of plain Cheerios for all of them. Nick sat, obviously exhausted, but he played with Alex while munching. “So, ready to talk,” Grace queried. Nick took a breath, “Yeah, I finally think I am.”


	4. Chapter 4

Nick placed Alex in the play area next to the couch and made sure he was occupied before turning his attention to an eager and patiently waiting Grace. “Well, you know” he began. “Since my mom came to Middleton that one time I’ve spent the last part of winter holidays with her in New York.” Grace nodded in understanding. “This year was going as good as normal,” he continued “until the party last night.”   
Approximately 12 hours earlier in a stylish New York City condo: Linda Wallace was frantic; her caterers had completely messed up.   
“Relax, Mom,” Nick said trying to calm the oncoming storm he knew the catering company was going to experience. “Why don’t I run to the shop down the street? Maybe they have some frozen appetizers or…” Linda stopped her son. “Nicky, don’t finish that sentence. What has your father and step-mother been teaching you about hosting?!” She asked rhetorically.   
“Actually,” Nick answered honestly. “Stephanie always caters Cassie and…” Nick saw his mother’s glare and decided it was best not to continue. “Never mind. How can I help?”  
“Nick, I’m sorry. I just need some space to get this fixed.”  
“Right. Ok.”  
Not quite noticing the slight disappointment in her son’s response, she continued, “Go ahead and mingle. Chat. I am sure someone would be interested your history stuff you’re studying at university.”  
“It’s my ancient civilisations course, Mom.”  
“Right, yes. That!”  
“Ok.” He shook his head. “I’ll be in the main room, if you want me.” But Linda had already moved on to another catering catastrophe. Nick rolled his eyes and went to join the rest of the guests. Some were friends of his mother from when she was married to Sam, but many were business acquaintances, new and old. But, there was one face he certainly recognised, Geoffrey. He had heard they had gotten back together not long after Linda’s return from Middleton, but he had not seen him since before leaving New York.   
Geoffrey’s big smile gleamed at Nick from across the room. “Hey, Nick,” he called out from across the room, waving him over. Reluctantly, Nick made his way to his mother’s on-again-off-again boyfriend. “Hey, Geoffrey, how are you?”  
“Better now that your mom’s back,” he said, clearly a bit tipsy from his consumption of alcohol. “Everyone, this is little Nicky Radford. Linda’s son.” Nick didn’t appreciate Geoffrey’s introduction, but smiled nonetheless. “Oh, I didn’t Linda had a son,” said a voice. “Yep, he lives in Smallville, USA now with his dad and evil stepmother, well according to Linda,” they laughed.   
Nick frowned. “It’s Middleton and Cassie is a great stepmother,” he said trying to hold off his growing annoyance and anger. “Oh, sorry. Nicky does wuv his step mommy,” Geoffrey taunted drunk. They laughed louder this time. Anger was beginning to bubble over within Nick, and the adolescent games continued. “What kid would defend a stepmother over his own mother,” Geoffrey challenged. “Good thing she didn’t waste time over a custody battle all those years ago when she has such an unappreciative son.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nick bit back.   
“Oh, you don’t know.” Geoffrey smugly replied.   
Nick got impatient. “If you have something to say, go ahead, say it,” he challenged loudly.  
“Well little Nicky, when your mom and dad divorced all those years ago, your mom decided to take a job in London rather than stick around battling it out with your old man over who got custody,” he said smugly.   
“You take that back!” Nick said loudly as he launched himself forward to come face to face with Geoffrey. Nearby guests had already stopped their conversations and were focusing on the brewing argument, but the stares intensified.   
“Why? Your mom told me herself when we first starting dating.”  
“You’re a liar!” Nick yelled. This time the room stopped, the attention on him and his mother’s boyfriend.   
Geoffrey saw his opportunity to end the conversation. “You didn’t know, did you? Well…”  
“You are a f—king liar,” Nick said sternly. However, by this time his mother had also noticed the confrontation happening between her son and Geoffrey and was right there to hear his final word. “Nicholas!” She cried, stunned. “What are you doing?!”  
Nick had not noticed his mother enter the room and was speechless for a moment. “Mom? I…He…” he finally stumbled.   
“How dare you speak to Geoffrey like that,” Linda admonished.   
“But, Mom he…”  
“I don’t want to hear it, Nicky. You apologise, please, right now!”  
“Me? Apologise? Don’t you even want to know what happened? What he said?” He pleaded.   
“I don’t care what he said,” she scolded. “I only heard what you said and that was enough.”  
Nick glared at his adversary and then at his mother. “No. I won’t,” he said and took off towards his room. 

Nick fell silent after his story. Grace waited, taking it all in. “She lied,” he finally said, breaking the silence. “I believe him. She lied.”   
“Your mom?” Grace queried.   
“Yeah, she told me my dad ‘stole’ me from her. My dad said they came to the decision together. They both lied, I guess, though my mom’s was more severe,” he confessed.   
“So, you believe Geoffrey told the truth?”  
“Yeah. She essentially gave me to my Dad after the divorce. She took a job in London rather than wanting to take care of her son,” he said looking dejected and bent down to pick up his brother. “You, little bro, are lucky that your mom loves you so much. Don’t take that for granted.” Alexander smiled, reaching out to touch his brother’s face, giving him a burble for an answer. Nick pulled him to his chest, hugging him.   
Grace could see the pain in his eyes, though he didn’t say anything. “Nick, I am sure that was difficult to hear, but…”  
“Grace,” Nick interrupted. “Don’t. Your Dad loved you, heck, my Dad loves you. You don’t understand. No one would.” With that, Nick seemed to shut down. He took Alex, a few toys, and headed toward his room. “Thanks for listening, but I think I want to be alone now.”  
Grace opened her mouth to object, but Nick stopped her. “Ok, not alone. Alex is coming with me,” Nick retorted grabbing the boy’s play crib. 

Grace pondered the story and situation. The revelation had clearly hit Nick hard and she knew she couldn’t help him—not on her own anyway. She was lost in thought when Sam and Cassie came into the room, Elizabeth in her father’s arms. “Grace, I thought you had Alex?” Cassie asked her eldest.   
“Uh, yeah. Nick is taking care of him,” she said still lost in thought.  
“Nick’s here?” Sam spoke up.   
“Yeah, he’s been back for a bit.”  
“How is he?” “Where is he?” He said looking around the room.   
“In his room with Alex.”  
“Grace, why didn’t you let us know?” Sam asked.   
“Well, I just felt he wanted to talk to me first,” she explained simply.   
Sam had learned to trust Grace’s ‘feelings’ as much as her mother’s. “Ok,” he said nodding with understanding.   
“Did he tell you anything?” Cassie asked.  
“Oh yeah. He told me everything.”  
“And?” Sam queried.  
“Long story, short.” Her parents nodded. “He said his mother took a job in London rather than work out custody all those years ago, Sam.”  
“Oh dear,” Cassie said.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam stood, stunned. Anger, pain, concern seemed to cross his face in an instant. He sat next to Grace and she took her sister from his arms. He put his hands in face and started shaking it back and forth. “No, no, no,” he repeated like a mantra. Cassie sat on the other side of her husband and pulled him to her side, her arm wrapped around his. “I remember when you said you never told him because you said it would be hard on him, but his is an adult. He will work through it, Sam.”  
Sam looked at Cassie and managed to crack a smile. “I believe I said it would kill him to find out.”  
“That you did. Though, even back then, I thought you were exaggerating just a bit,” she teased by making a small gesture with her thumb and fore-finger. Sam gave her the look she knew so well, showing her he knew she teased him. “Maybe a bit,” he admitted. “Grace, how did he seem?”  
“Upset.” Grace said getting that look in her eyes. “Grace?” Her mother asked. “Don’t worry, Mom. This is big, but I’m wondering…” Grace got up giving her sister back to Sam and kissed her mom on the cheek. Cassie and Sam smiled at each other. “Well, she is her mother’s daughter so I trust her instincts, but I still want to see if Nick will tell me the long story,” he said getting off the couch. “You take Lizzie?”  
“Of course,” she said taking her youngest daughter from Sam. “Hello, my sweet girl.” Elizabeth squealed happily as Sam handed her to Cassie and went towards Nick’s room. “Your older brother is having a hard day. Maybe you can cheer him up later, eh girlie?” Knowing she couldn’t do anything else at the moment, Cassie left a note for her family that she and Lizzie had gone to Grey House to check on guests, and perhaps visit with Grandpa George and Abigail.   
Sam stopped at Nick’s door before knocking, wondering if he could really help his son. He knocked, deciding his son needed to hear the story: the truth. “Nick, can I come in?” Nick answered, shushing his Dad, pointing his sleeping brother.   
“Hey Dad,” he said quietly.   
“Hey,” Sam replied walking into the room glancing at his other son, sleeping soundly. “Grace told us what happened, well a short version. You wanna talk?” Nick stayed silent. “Ok, you want to get mad at me? Yell?”   
“No,” he smiled. “I did that to Geoffrey and Mom. Besides Alex is asleep.”  
“Ah, Geoffrey,” Sam answered with a knowing look.   
“Yep. He let a skeleton out of the closet.”  
“Right. Anything I can tell you?”  
“The truth. Did Mom really give me up, let you have me, not even try for custody?”  
Sam’s heart broke. His son asked him the question he had always dreaded answering. Even though Nick was in university, for Sam, he could have been 10. “I’m sorry son. The truth is she didn’t counter me on custody. I wanted you full time and would have gone to the mat for you, but she decided to take the job in London in the end. No custody issues.”   
“So she did lie. You did too, kind of,” Nick stated plainly. “You didn’t come to the agreement together, and you certainly didn’t steal me from her, like she said”   
“Well, no I guess it really wasn’t decided on together; it just was. And I certainly didn’t steal you, like she claimed. I am glad, at least, you know that. I’m sorry, I just wanted to protect you from…feeling like this.” Sam said, hand on Nick’s shoulder. “What else can I do? How can I help you through this?”  
“There’s nothing else to say or do, Dad. I want nothing to do with her.”  
“Now Nick,” Sam countered. “You don’t mean that. She’s your Mom. Your family.”  
Nick looked at his sleeping brother and motioned for them both to leave the room, shutting the door. “Yes I do Dad,” he said, gradually getting angrier. “My family is here. In Middleton. I don’t want to see her anymore. She didn’t want me then, I don’t need her now!” With those final words, he grabbed the basketball and headed to the familiar basketball hoop, now situated outside Grey House.

Grace walked into the Bistro looking for a familiar face, but not finding it she took a seat at the counter as Stephanie walked up to greet her.  
“Hey there college gal,” Stephanie said cheerfully. “How’s the future Dr. Russell?”  
Grace smiled. She had recently declared her pre-medicine major at the university, but was keeping her future ambitions quiet for the moment. She was sure, however, both her mother and stepfather would approve. “Pretty good.”  
“Well then, what can I get ya?”  
“Er,” she glanced about again, “how about tea and pie.”  
“Looking for someone?” Stephanie asked handing her the pie and a cup of tea.   
“Yeah, my old friend from high school. You remember Anthony?” Stephanie nodded as Grace continued. “We lost touch after his parents divorced. I’ve always regretted it and I hope this is an opportunity to fix it a bit.”  
“Well, your chance just arrived,” she responded, gesturing towards Anthony who had just walked in and was heading to sit down in the plush leather couches of the Bistro.   
Anthony was surprised to receive Grace’s email. They had not spoken since their freshman year in high school when Nick Radford had moved in next door and, for Anthony that was the moment he had lost his friend. He was curious as to why she had contacted him particularly since he had learned through the Middleton grapevine of Sam and Cassie’s marriage. The person he considered a cretin was now a permanent fixture in Grace’s life. To say that he was jealous would have been an understatement, so he avoided the Bistro when he and Grace lost touch. Now he found it to be so different that he almost didn’t recognise it!  
Grace let him settle and ordered another slice of pie and coffee, then sliding of the stool, moved to join her childhood friend.   
“Hey,” she said nervously.   
“Hey,” Anthony answered non-committedly, barely looking up from his textbook.  
She sat across her old friend, unsure how to begin. They both sat in an uncomfortably thick silence until Stephanie brought over the pie and coffee that Grace had ordered for him.   
“Tea, coffee and two desserts,” Stephanie announced. “Good to see you again, Anthony. It’s been a while.”  
“Thanks Stephanie. The Bistro looks…nice.”  
“Well, thank you.” And, looking at Grace as if to wish her good luck, she left the two of them alone.   
Grace took her chance to jump right in. “Anthony, thanks for agreeing to meet me. I know it’s been a long time and that we haven’t really spoken much since high school,” she explained, as if needing to justify their meeting. “And, well, I am sorry that we drifted apart.”  
Silence lingered between them again, but this time it was a little lighter. Anthony sighed, “Apology accepted.” Grace smiled back. “Thank you.”  
“I forgave you a long time ago. I know things changed, for both of us, friends drift apart,” Anthony admitted.   
“They do, but they shouldn’t.”  
“Well, life happens.”  
“That it does,” Grace thought about the past few years since Anthony had left her life. Brandon and Lori continuing to live their lives as adults (most of the time without her), her tumultuous friendship with Nick and then becoming the closest of step siblings, her Mom and Sam dating followed by their marriage and the birth of her newest little brother and sister. Her mother had often told her fate and the universe played a lot with what could happen in a person’s life and Grace could certainly believe it.   
“Life sure changed for you,” Anthony continued, pulling her out of her reverie. “Your Mom and Nick’s Dad getting married. That must have been…interesting.”  
“It was actually wonderful,” she smiled, “Mom and Sam are amazing together. Sam is a great stepfather, I have a stepbrother and another brother and sister, only we share our mother rather than our father. And, I am the older sister this time.” The pride and love for her family written all over her face as she talked about them.   
“Well, then you got lucky,” said Anthony less jovially. “I got to go through a rough, lengthy and sometimes mean custody battle. It was finally decided on joint custody, but the majority of time was spent with my dad. My mom got remarried, but my stepdad, well he’s not like yours.” Grace listened to her old friend; sad for him and what he went through without their friendship. “I’m sorry.”  
“Yeah. Thanks.”  
“That sounds like it was an awful time for you. I am sorry I wasn’t there for you,” she said sincerely.  
“Look Grace what happened, happened. You shouldn’t feel bad for not being there. Yes, it was an awful time, but I lived through it. Now I spend more time at school than either of my parents’ place,” he explained. Grace decided this was her moment. “You know, that would sure help Nick to hear.”  
Anthony scoffed. “Yeah, sure. Just what I want to do. Tell my sob story to help my ol’ buddy Nick. Come on, Grace.”  
Grace sighed. “Anthony…”  
He stopped her immediately, shaking his head back and forth. “Grace, when was your stepbrother ever civil, much less eager to talk to me,” he argued. “The one time I did try to connect with him, he blew me off!”  
She knew he had a point. The winter storm and being stranded in the library with the both of them was something she would never forget. Anthony knew a Nick that was not the one she knew.   
“You’re right, but he’s changed. Grown up,” she tried to convince him. “Just do me a small favour and try to talk to him. Tell him about your experience. It may help him see his situation…more clearly.” Anthony laughed. “Sorry, Grace. I…just can’t.” Grace closed her eyes in disappointment and he continued, “Look, I appreciate your apology and I forgive you. I know he’s your stepbrother now and you are trying to help him, but to me he will always be…a cretin.” He smiled at the word they both agreed on as freshman, but he knew Grace didn’t feel the same anymore. She clearly loved her brother.   
“Right,” she whispered before getting up. “I get it, but if you could forgive me for letting our friendship go, maybe you might forgive him for not ever letting one start. Well, I do hope you don’t stay away too long. Keep in touch, ok?”  
“Sure, Grace,” he answered, and looked down at his books knowing how he had disappointed her.   
“I’ll let you get back to your…” she paused. “Studying,” he clarified. “Studying,” she said, waving goodbye. Once again, her attempt to help had been for naught. As Anthony watched her leave, he immediately began to regret how he treated her. Her final words hung in the air, and in the back of his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick crossed the driveway over to Grey House; a short trip he had taken many times since he and his father moved to Middleton. His old basketball hoop had now found a new home in front of the Bed and Breakfast. He hadn’t felt the need to pound the ball against the hoop, so he didn’t care that it had relocated, but he needed it today. He was happy it was there and threw the first shot, just as his Dad had taught him. The ball swished through the net hitting the base and sprang into the side yard of Grey House.   
Chasing after the ball, Nick smiled when he saw his little sister toddling over to the ball that had lost its momentum upon hitting the grass. Elizabeth Radford had reached the rolling orange object and, finding it fascinating, began rolling it around and picking it up as if trying to dribble it already. Nick laughed at seeing the next Radford basketball star in the making and made his way over to her. He bent down to her level and said looking around, “Hey my little Lizzie, where is mama, huh? I can’t imagine she would have let you wander off like this?” Seconds later, he heard Cassie’s concerned call, “Lizzie? Lizzie!” she cried. “Elizabeth?” came George’s call.   
“She’s here,” Nick answered immediately, getting up so both adults could see him as his sister was still entranced by the round, orange orb before her. They were there in a matter of seconds, Cassie sweeping her youngest daughter up in her arms. “Elizabeth Marie Radford,” she said holding her tight. “You had Grandpa George and I scared to death. No more running off, young lady.” Cassie noted a small look of longing in Nick’s face. As much as she loved and got along with Nick, she figured part of him would always have that sense of longing for a relationship with his mother that she had with her children. However, she wasn’t Linda but, with the help of their family, she would work to make sure he had the best possible one with his mother.  
“Thank you for finding her, Nick”, George said. “Cassie and I were discussing Grey House business, we put her down and the next minute we look she’s gone off somewhere.” Looking to Cassie he continued, “You and Sam are going to have to keep an eye on this one, I think.” Cassie smiled and nodded, “It looks like we might.” George excused himself, Cassie promising they would continue their business at a later time. Nick picked up the ball and was about to return to the hoop when Cassie stopped him. “Nick, you haven’t needed to shoot the basketball in a while,” she said gesturing to the ball. “Shall we take a walk?” Nick nodded. Cassie’s perspective on things usually made him see things differently. “Sure,” he agreed.  
They walked in complete, but comfortable, silence for a bit. Cassie carried on what she could of a conversation with her daughter and Nick admired his surroundings. The trees around Grey House were like none he had ever seen. They hung low and close to the ground, wrapping everyone who walked around them in their magic. They were actually a source of calm whenever he was stressed. “Listen,” she finally began. “Grace told your Dad and me what you learned yesterday.”  
“Oh yeah, it was so fun to learn my Mom lied to me and was so selfish that she never even considered raising me,” he said dripping with sarcasm.   
“Well,” she admitted. “it actually wasn’t such a surprise to me.” Nick looked at her questioningly. “Your Dad had told me the situation when your mom came to town that first time and wanted to take you to Hong Kong.”  
“Dad told you.” It was more of a statement than a question. “I can’t say I’m surprised. He is lucky to have found you. We both are,” he said truthfully.   
“Aw, thank you Nick. I am quite lucky too,” she smiled. “You know, your Dad knew this would be a difficult thing for you to understand and process, he was trying to protect you.”  
“Yeah, I know. He said that. But, if he had told me I wouldn’t have had to felt so blind-sided when Geoffrey blurted it out in a room full of people I barely know. My Mom wouldn’t have had the option to save face with her friends; she would have had to face up to it!” He said in frustration. “Besides I’ve got Dad, you, Grace, Alex and Liz now. Even Brandon, Tara, Lori, George and Abigail. You are all my family. She lied, she couldn’t admit to what she did and so…that’s it.”  
Placing her hand on his shoulder Cassie said, “Now Nick. You don’t mean that.” Nick chuckled. “You and Dad are rubbing off on each other. He said the same thing.”  
“Well, then maybe there is something to it.” Cassie said, smiling at the thought of her and Sam giving the same advice to their kids.  
“And, I can always tell when you two are thinking about each other,” he added with his sideways grin, “You both always get a huge smile on your face.” They both laughed.   
A sparkle came to Cassie’s eyes. “You know, Nick, I ordered a cake from the Bistro for all of us as a dessert, and Stephanie texted earlier to say it would be ready this afternoon. Would you mind making a trip with Lizzie to pick it up?” she asked. “I’ve still got to finish speaking with George about Grey House matters and I know your Dad has hospital work to get done, so I will likely be the one to watch Alex so he won’t have any interruptions.”   
“Uh, sure, no problem.” A walk might do just as good as shooting hoops, he thought. “Come on, little Lizzie,” he said taking his little sister from her mother’s arms and kissing her on the cheek. “Let’s take a walk and get some yummy cake for dessert, yeah?” “‘Ummy!” Elizabeth said excitedly clapping her hands. “Well, I guess we’d better go then”  
“Thanks Nick,” Cassie said unable to stop smiling at the sight of Nick with his little sister. “No problem,” he said waving good-bye with Elizabeth. Cassie waved back and laughed. There was no greater joy for Cassie than to see her family together. 

Sam, with Alexander happily settled on top of his shoulders, was making his way over to Grey House when he spotted Nick and Elizabeth.   
“Hey, Dad,” Nick said, while Elizabeth also got excited seeing her father and brother. “Dadadada,” she said. Sam kissed her cheek. “So, where are you two headed?” he asked his eldest son.   
“Elizabeth and I are talking a walk into town to pick up tonight’s dessert at the Bistro, right Lizzie?” “’Ummy!” she responded. “Yes, yummy,” Nick and Sam both chuckled. “Cassie asked me,” he clarified. Sam grinned and nodded. “Ok then. Sounds good.”   
“’Izzie?” Alex questioned. “Yes, there go your brother and sister. They will be back soon,” Sam responded. “Now, let’s go see Mama, huh?” To which Alex happily replied, “Mamamama!”   
Cassie had returned to the kitchen after her conversation with Nick and was prepping the small afternoon tea she offered to guests when she got that feeling that always brightened her day. “Hello handsome husband and son,” she said smiling to herself and turning to see Sam walking through the back door with Alex on his shoulders, both wearing the same grin.   
“I will never get tired of you doing that,” he said kissing her then carefully lifting Alex from his shoulders to a high chair that Cassie had prepared.   
“Tea that tastes like coffee?” she offered her husband with a glint in her eye. “Of course,” he replied gratefully taking the cup from his wife. “I saw Nick with Elizabeth on the way over. He said he was going to the Bistro for cake?” 

“Yeah, I asked him,” Cassie replied. “I figured a trip to the Bistro might prove more fruitful than occupying the basketball hoop.” 

Sam chuckled, “Yeah, better to be out with his sister than getting angrier at his mother.” 

“Sam,” Cassie began, taking his hands into hers. “Nick knows you were trying to protect him by not telling him about his mother’s custody decision, but he mentioned to me that he felt a bit blind-sided and felt that he would have been more prepared if you would have told him about it.” She could sense Sam growing uneasy and uncertain at the direction of the conversation, but continued. “He’s angry at his mother, but perhaps if he had known the truth at an earlier point in time…” Sam stepped back slightly and said, “That this could have been avoided. Is that what you’re saying?!” 

“That is not what I am saying Sam,” Cassie countered seeing that her husband was beginning to get upset. “You did what you thought was best. And, that is because you love Nick.”

“Then what are you saying?” he relented, his anger fading. 

“Our past makes us who we are; it’s part of who we become. You know as well as I do that he can’t abandon his mother without harming his future,” she said, prepping a bottle for Alex who had begun to get noisy. Sam nodded in understanding and agreement. “So, we need to help him forgive his mother even if it means I take some responsibility for not telling him the truth.”

Cassie picked Alex out of the chair, walked past her husband and gently squeezed his arm before placing their son back in the play area. “I think it would help.” 

“Duly noted.” He turned to face her. “You were thinking this when I told you everything the first time, weren’t you?” He saw Cassie’s grin, yet she stayed silent. “How come you didn’t tell me then?”

Putting her arms around his neck and pulling him close she said, “It wasn’t my place. I was there to listen to my friend—and feed him—so that’s what I did.” Sam smiled and kissed her. “Well, thank you for being there, then and now.” 

“And always,” she finished. “I love you,” he said simply. “Love you more,” she responded sealing everything with a deep kiss. 

“Doggie,” Alex cried interrupting his mother and father’s reverie and reaching for the stuffed dog that had fallen out of the play area. They both laughed as Sam bent down to retrieve the well-loved stuffed animal. “Of course son, we can’t have you missing your dog.”

As he handed the toy back to his one-year old son, his phone rang—a familiar name on the screen.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a crisp, but sunny, winter day in Middleton. The kind where the sky reminded Nick of the bright, blue waters that surrounded the Maldives. That trip, he realised, was a big reason he was studying history and anthropology in university. He knew he needed to take advantage of the nice days, the snow would come soon enough. 

Nick pushed a stroller with his sister down Main Street toward the Bistro. Passing people said ‘hello’, stopped to admire Elizabeth, ask about his parents, or even ask about his own studies. This never happened, nor would it happen, in New York he thought to himself. Walking into the Bistro, he was immediately greeted by Stephanie’s typically perky welcome. 

“Hey there! It’s two of my favourite Radfords! Hi Nick, Hello Elizabeth,” she said tickling the girl and making her laugh. 

“Hi Stephanie. Cassie mentioned you had a cake…” Nick began. “Oh, yes! But, it is at my catering shop,” she said with a slight hint of regret. “Stay here, have something to eat, and let me get it for you.”

“Ok, sure thing,” he replied grabbing a muffin from the counter. “Lizzie and I will share this blueberry muffin.” Grateful that they would wait, Stephanie handed Nick the muffin and darted out the door promising she’d be back in a jiffy. Nick shook his head and chuckled giving a piece of the muffin to his sister. “You know Lizzie, you are quite lucky to be growing up in Middleton. I wish I did. I actually hated it here at first,” he said handing her another piece. “But, it has grown on me.”

Anthony had been at the Bistro since his conversation with Grace earlier that day and had witnessed Nick interact with his little sister. Maybe Grace was right, he thought, maybe the cretin had changed—grown up. “’Ummy,” Elizabeth said pointing over Nick’s shoulder. “Yes, Lizzie, Stephanie’s getting our yummy dessert,” he reminded his sister. She continued pointing past his shoulder insisting there was something ‘yummy’. When Nick finally looked over to see the sweet that had caught her eye, he saw a face he hadn’t seen in a long time. “’Ummy,” Elizabeth insisted, pointing to Anthony’s piece of cake. “Ok, Ok. I get it Miss Elizabeth. I can already see that you are lot like our sister,” he smiled, getting up to make his way over to his old high school acquaintance. 

“Nick,” Anthony said. “Anthony,” he responded. “Sorry about my sister. She has quite the sweet tooth even if she doesn’t have that many teeth.” Anthony chuckled and smiled slightly. “No problem,” he replied. “Sit down, if you want, I don’t have the plague or anything.” Nick sat down and took Elizabeth out of the stroller placing her on his lap with a bottle. “She can have a bit my cake,” Anthony offered. “Thanks. Maybe later. Cassie doesn’t like to give her too many sweets.” Nick turned his attention to his sister once again, unsure of where to take the conversation with Anthony. He had recalled how he treated him in the past. 

“You’re really good with her,” Anthony finally said. “Oh, uh, thanks,” he replied, surprised. “I always wanted siblings, but never really thought it would happen after my dad and mom got divorced, but now I have three.”

“Yeah, I heard about your Dad and Grace’s Mom and the twins through the Middleton network,” Anthony said. Nick laughed, “Yeah, I guess there are no secrets in this town.” 

“Well, luckily there are still some,” Anthony had said barely audible, but Nick did. “Care to elaborate?” Anthony quickly backtracked, shaking his head, “oh, no you don’t want to…” Nick cut him off. “Look, I was a jerk to you in high school. I was going through some things and I was just…stupid.” “Yeah, you were. That’s big of you to admit,” Anthony said somewhat shocked. “Well, a lot has happened between then and now. I’m sorry,” he finally said. 

Anthony studied him, looking for any hint of sarcasm or insincerity, but failing to find any answered, “Thanks. I appreciate it.” 

“Well, I mean it. Really,” Nick said honestly. “Now, spill.” Anthony laughed and nodded. “Wow, if I didn’t know better, I’d think that you and Grace were actual siblings. It’s like a bit of ‘Grace-ness’ has rubbed off on you.” Nick smiled and tickled his little sister, “Yeah, well there’s something about those Merriwicks.”

Sam gave Cassie the look that he had every time the subject of his ex-wife arose. Reluctantly, he answered his phone, “Hello, Linda.”

“Sam. Has Nick arrived back in Middleton?! He hasn’t called me,” she said in a slight panic. 

“Yeah, he arrived early this morning.” He took a deep breath. “And, he told me what he learned last night.” The other end of the line went silent. 

“Linda?” he enquired. “Yes, I’m here,” she answered. 

“So, can you tell me just how Nick found out about the real outcome of our custody arrangement and reasons behind it?” Linda could tell Sam’s question was question was more rhetorical than actual, so she decided to be honest. “Geoffrey¸” she answered simply. 

“Uh huh,” he replied, happy that she had told the truth. “Well, I can ask him to call you, but I won’t make him. He’s an adult. I let him make his own decisions.”

“Sam,” she persisted, “You have to insist he call me. I’ve tried calling him, but he won’t answer!”

“Your relationship with Nick is up to you to maintain now,” retorted Sam. “He’s hurt and a bit angry.”

“Angry?” 

“Yes, Linda. Angry,” Sam said, frustration visibly growing in his body language and tone. “Do you happen to recall that you told him his father stole him from you and bullied you?” Cassie rubbed his shoulders and he calmed slightly. “Look, he’s not happy with me either for not telling him the truth, but at least I didn’t have it thrown in his face in front of strangers. That was Geoffrey, and you let him do that.”  
“That is why he won’t return my calls,” she finally said.   
“Yep.”  
“Well, what should I do?”

Sam sighed heavily, “I don’t know, Linda. You need to figure this out on your own.”  
“Ok, well, thank you so much for your help,” she said sarcastically.  
“I’ve always thought it was important for Nick to have a relationship with you. You know that,” Sam retorted. “I thought it was pretty good…until now.”  
“It was,” Linda admitted.   
“Then find a way to get it back that way, and who knows, it might be even better now that this is out.”  
“Right. ok.” she relented.   
“Ok?” he asked, wondering if she really meant what she said. “You’re going to do what you need to do and leave me out of it.”  
“Yes, Sam. I am a big girl,” she smirked.   
“Ok, I will tell him to call you, but whether he does is his choice.” Sam warned.   
“Understood,” she replied. “Bye, Sam.”  
“Goodbye Linda.”

Sam hung up his phone looking like a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. “I think she may finally be out of my life.”  
“Sam, she’s Nick’s mother. She will always be part of our lives in one way or another,” Cassie said calmly.   
“Perhaps,” Sam said putting his arms around her. “But you, Cassandra Nightingale, are my beautiful, kind and compassionate wife. The mother to our son and daughter, Alexander and Elizabeth Radford; and Grace Russell, my amazing step-daughter. And, a wonderful step-mother to Nick as well as Brandon and Lori. You are my life. Now and always.”   
“You, Samuel Radford, know exactly what to say to make my heart melt over and over again,” Cassie smiled. “I am so lucky to have found you. I love you.”   
“I love you too and I was just as lucky to find you,” Sam answered, kissing her deeply.


	8. Chapter 8

Anthony decided he would give civility, maybe even friendship, with Nick another try. “So, you want me to elaborate on something not all of Middleton knows…” Nick replied carefully, “Only if you want to.”

“Ok, then,” Anthony said, moving forward and speaking in a hushed voice. “Middleton may know that my parents divorced and my mom remarried.” Nick nodded—even he had heard that. “What is not known is how awful it was for the kid in the middle. I mean, I don’t want or need a pity party or anything, but it was not a fun time.” Nick was silent, somewhat stunned. He had not expected a confession like that. 

After what seemed like ages to both boys, Nick said, “I’m sorry to hear that. Can I ask what happened?” Anthony considered Grace’s words and Nick’s own recent actions and decided to give it a shot. Anthony recounted the tale of his parents’ divorce and custody hearings that he had told Grace just hours before. Nick tried to imagine what it may have been like if his mother and father had actually gone through that process—he couldn’t. “Wow that must have sucked.”

“It did,” he continued, “and in the end I ended up spending most of my time at my dad’s. My mom remarried about a year later but, well it sounds like Grace probably got a better deal in the step-dad department.” Nick smiled at the mention of his father and, looking to Elizabeth, said, “Yeah, I guess we’re pretty lucky to have our Dad, huh Lizzie?” “Dadada!” she answered, seemingly in agreement. Both boys laughed, but Nick got serious again. “I am sorry you had to go through that. I can’t even imagine what it must have been like.” 

“Well, consider yourself lucky that you didn’t then,” Anthony said. Nick simply nodded. Just then Stephanie came in, “Ok, sorry to keep you waiting. Here’s the cake. Cassie already paid, so you’re go to go!” Nick placed Elizabeth back in the stroller and the cake safely down in the basket below. “I hope you enjoy it,” she smiled. “’Ummy!” Elizabeth said. Nick gave his sideways grin and said, “I think we will. Thanks.” Stephanie waved at them both and went back behind the counter. “Bye Anthony. I’m…I’m glad we talked. Don’t be a stranger.” Grace was right, Anthony concluded, Middleton had changed Nick, he had grown up. “Bye Nick. Yeah, I’ll see you around.” He looked at Elizabeth and gave her a little wave, “Bye, bye Elizabeth.” Bye, bye, bye,” she repeated, waving her hand all about. 

Grace, upon leaving the Bistro, had gone to meet Courtney and catch up with her for a spell before heading back home. She soon felt another presence coming up behind her and she stopped, turning to see her step brother and little sister. “Nick,” she called out. “Hey Grace!” he answered pushing the stroller faster, much to the delight of his smiling sister. 

“What are you two up to?” she asked, with a smile and kiss for the smaller Radford. “’Gace,” Elizabeth smiled and clapped her hands. Nick explained. “Cassie asked me to take Lizzie into town to pick up this dessert from the Bistro.” 

“Oh, really,” Grace responded slyly. 

“And, you’ll never guess who we ran into…”  
“Well, if I’ll never guess you’d better tell me.”   
“Your old friend Anthony.”  
“Anthony? Really?”  
“Grace,” Nick smiled. “Thank you. It was really good to talk to him and…apologize.”   
“And you’re thanking me now?” she questioned. She hadn’t expected Nick to apologise to Anthony, but she was glad it had happened. Nick had changed and she loved the brother he had become.   
“Well, that was really good of you. Really good.”  
“Yeah, well I was a jerk to him. He didn’t deserve it.” The step-siblings and best friends looked at each other, Nick gratefully believing his sister had pulled some of her ‘magic’, and Grace simply happy that she could finally help people dear to her, just like her mom. 

Arriving to their street, Elizabeth began to get excited and want out of her confines. “Howse,” she exclaimed pointing to Grey House. “Howse!”

“All right Miss Elizabeth,” Grace said taking her out of the stroller. “We are almost at Grey House.”   
“Tell our parents that I’m dropping the cake off at home. I’ll see everyone at dinner.”  
“Ok, later.” Grace answered. Nick headed off towards their house while Grace and Elizabeth made their way towards the Bed and Breakfast. 

“Come on, Lizzie, let’s go see Mama.”  
“Budder.” she stated looking next door.  
“Yes, you went on a walk with your big brother, and I have a feeling you may have pointed him in the right direction too,” she smiled kissing her little sister on the cheek and walking through Grey House’s front door.

Nick walked into the house. All was quiet. His parents must have still been next door. He put the cake away and thought about his encounter with Anthony. Knowing his mother and father, he was certainly grateful there hadn’t been any custody hearings. 

His phone rang and he saw ‘Mom’ appear on the caller ID. His mother had already called several times, so he decided he’d better answer.   
“Hi Mom,” he answered flatly.  
“Nicky,” she responded. “Finally. Why haven’t you answered my calls?! This is no way treat your mother. You—“  
“Mom, mom please,” he cut in. “What do you want?”  
“What? What do I want?!” she answered in a shocked tone. “I wanted to know what possessed you to act the way you did last night. Your father said you’re angry…”  
“Yes Mom, I’m angry. Finding out from Geoffrey that you didn’t even counter Dad on custody, yet telling me he stole me from you. Would you expect me not to be angry?!”  
“Nicky, I…” she tried.   
“No. I don’t want to hear it, Mom. My life has changed. I have a family. A little brother and sister. A step-sister, who is also my best friend. And, I am surrounded by people who are actually interested in me and what I am studying at university. You don’t even really know that and you’re my mother,” Nick argued.   
“Nicky, I am sorry. It wasn’t fair of Geoffrey to corner you like that. He had no right to say that.”  
“No, that was your job Mom and you didn’t. If it was up to you, I would have probably never found out, right?”  
“Well, your father…”she tried to counter.   
“Don’t bring Dad into this. This is something you did and you can’t change it.”  
"Nick, come on,” she said seriously. “There has to be something I can do to show how sorry I am.”  
“Listen Mom, you don’t need to worry about me anymore. You can continue with your career and your life. No need to concern yourself with me. I have a family who cares about me. Go to London, go to Hong Kong, or stay in New York, whatever. Your life is your life again, ok?”  
“My life is my life again?” She repeated with a tinge of sadness.   
“Yeah,” he continued, tears unknowingly welling up in his eyes. ”Good-bye Mom.”

The line went blank on Linda’s end. She slowly sat down, shocked and numbed by the conversation that had just transpired. Had she really just lost her son?

Nick hung up on his mother. He couldn’t believe he actually hung up on his mother. Wiping the tears that had gathered in his eyes, he took a deep breath. “It’s done.”

Later that evening, all of the family had returned to the house next door and the smell of dinner began to fill the Radford household. Grace and Nick were in their rooms preparing for the upcoming new semester. Alexander and Elizabeth played contently in front of the kitchen while their mother and father finished dinner preparations. “Mmm, smells wonderful as usual, my love,” Sam whispered in her ear, giving her a kiss on the neck. Cassie loved it when her husband was so attentive; he wasn’t one for a lot of public displays of affection, but when they were alone, it was certainly a different story. “Chili,” she informed him. “Care for a preview?” He gratefully accepted a spoonful of her infamous chili and a big grin spread across his face. “Excellent.”

Sam walked over to the twins and picked up Alex. Cassie followed just behind him taking Elizabeth into her arms and both parents sat down to enjoy a quiet moment with their children while the chili simmered to perfection. “I haven’t seen Nick since this afternoon,” Sam mentioned as he lifted Alex up and down making him laugh. “Did he stop by Grey House?” “No, Grace came by with Lizzie and said he had come home. He’ll resurface for food. He always does.” Cassie answered keeping a sharp eye on their Elizabeth wandering ‘round and around the coffee table. Sam laughed, “Yeah, I think he is quite grateful that you are the cook in this family. I think pasta and cereal for dinner was beginning to wear thin.” 

“I love that we cook together,” she said getting up to intercept her youngest daughter from wandering too far from their sight, giving him a kiss on the cheek at the same time. “And, that you do dishes.” Sam smiled, getting up to set the table as Cassie prepped the chili for serving. Once dinner was ready, Nick and Grace emerged from their rooms. They each served themselves and sat down, discussing the day, while Sam and Cassie fed the twins in between their own bites. “Nick” Cassie enquired, “Was Lizzie ok on your walk this afternoon?” 

“Oh, yeah, fine,” he said, looking up from his food and speaking for the first time.   
“She just likes to move around so much I was worried she might start fussing before you made it to the Bistro.” Nick cracked a smile. “We made it before that happened. And, I saw Grace’s old friend, Anthony, there. We talked and I, erm, apologised,” he admitted. “I was a jerk to him in high school.” Sam looked at his eldest son, impressed. “I am proud of you Nick. That took a lot of maturity.” Cassie smiled and added, “Nick that was very good of you.” Nick smiled, slightly embarrassed from his parents’ praise, “Thanks Dad, Cassie.” Grace smiled and Cassie gave her a knowing look. Nick spent the rest of the meal in silence, his whole family aware of his demeanour. When the main meal was done being enjoyed, Sam and Cassie prepped the familiar, special dessert while Grace cleared the table and Nick watched over the twins. “Something’s still up with Nick,” Sam informed his wife when they were out of earshot. Cassie nodded in agreement, “I have a feeling the issue with his mother is far from resolved.” Sam shook his head. “I hate this,” he said, cutting the dessert into pieces and bringing them to the table.


	9. Chapter 9

Yellow cake with chocolate frosting. It was one of the few treats that Cassie knew would be a welcome delight for her husband as well as her two youngest children who had apparently inherited an affinity for it as well, they both ate their bits as enthusiastically as their father, and the other three members of the family watched the scene grinning amongst themselves.

“Uh, Dad” Nick said after finishing his dessert. “I know Mom still tends to contact you sometimes so I thought you, well everyone, should know that I won’t be going back to see Mom at New Year’s or any other time. She called and I told her how I felt, how…how I don’t want to see her anymore.” Sam was about to challenge his son, but Nick cut him off, “You all know more or less why. Please don’t try to change my mind. I know you all care, but this is my choice.” He got up and cleared his plate. 

“Nick,” Sam attempted. 

“Dad please,” Nick pleaded. 

Cassie looked at her husband and he nodded in understanding, “Ok.” And, without another word, Nick went back to study. “For now,” Sam finished.

The weather turned colder, the snow would soon fall. Days passed and things seemed to return to normal. Nick and Grace began their classes at the university again and, while it appeared as if he had gotten past the break with his mother, his family knew better. Grace felt her step-brother was only putting on a normal front, while Sam and Cassie stayed in a general state of concern.

Finally, winter had arrived. Middleton was covered in snow. Sam and Cassie walked out of the Bistro, thankful for the date night and the offer from Nick and Grace to baby-sit their brother and sister. The underlying issue, however, continued to linger in the Radford household, Sam and Cassie both at somewhat of a loss of how to make it right again.

Zipping his heavy coat and making sure his wife was equally warm, Sam said “Well, Stephanie did it again. Another wonderful dinner and one we certainly needed.” He grabbed Cassie’s hand and held it tight. 

They began to walk along Main Street, just as they had since they had begun dating; a way to relax and stay connected. It was something they tried to do often, but admittedly got harder and harder.

“Any inspiration about our little problem,” Sam asked hopefully.   
Cassie shook her head, “Some things take a bit of time to work out, Sam. This will too…eventually.”  
“But in the meantime…” said Sam tilting his head the way that Cassie loved.  
“In the meantime, I hate seeing a member of our family so clearly troubled.”

Sam nodded in agreement. He had seen it too. No matter what Nick said aloud his decision had continued to weigh heavy on him. They walked together and the snow fell silently, Middleton quietly buzzing around them. They were pulled out of their thoughts by familiar voices. 

“Sam, Cassie!” Brandon and Tara called from behind them. They both turned around to find the young couple running to catch up to them.   
“Brandon, Tara. How are you?” Cassie asked. “I know I see you at the shop, Tara, but we hardly ever see you together.”  
“Well, the same could be said about you and Sam,” Brandon said.  
“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “We need to do better about seeing everyone apart from birthdays and holidays.”   
Cassie looked at Sam and nodded. “Well, the past week or so have been a bit…worrisome for Sam and me.”  
A look of worry and concern flashed across Brandon’s face. “Grace, Nick, the twins?! They’re alright?”  
“Oh yeah, physically everyone’s fine. It’s just…” Sam struggled at how much to say. “Nick is having a bit of a hard time with his mother. That’s all.”  
“Ah, sorry to hear that.”  
“Yeah, we’re just trying to help as much as possible.”  
“Let us know if we can do anything,” Tara said.  
“Thank you, both,” Sam said moving back and forth to keep warm. “We’d all better move before we freeze.”  
“That’s a good idea,” Cassie agreed. The girls hugged and Sam patted Brandon on the shoulder, and all four continued their way home.

The January snow continued to fall in Middleton and Cassie’s afternoon tea was a popular offering with Grey House guests. In her kitchen, she happily talked with her youngest children while baking and boiling water for tea. It was one of those days where everything passed like a whirlwind. Departing guests were already missing their days in Middleton, newly arriving ones eager to see what awaited them and two one-year old twins causing mischief for their family. With Sam at the hospital and Nick and Grace still in class, Cassie was grateful the Tara had returned to working part-time at the shop as well as George’s ever continual and steady help in running Grey House.  
Alexander and Elizabeth Radford, though they were fraternal twins, were still quite different. Physically they both had their father’s sparkling blue eyes, which Cassie adored looking into every day, but otherwise there weren’t two kids who were a near physical mix of both their mother and father. And, although their personalities were still forming, Cassie could tell she had two very different and unique children on her hands. Alexander could sit quietly with his stuffed dog and play with books, puzzles, or anything that consisted of concentration. Elizabeth was an explorer; like her mother and Aunt Joanne, she could not sit still and was constantly curious in discovering her new surroundings. Cassie knew early on that this particular Merriwick would be a mover. So, it didn’t surprise her when she cried, “Ma, out!”  
“Alright Lizzie, one moment,” she said taking out the last of her baked goods from the oven and then picked up her daughter, who had been eagerly waiting with her arms up high. Putting her down for a moment to check on Alex, Elizabeth took the opportunity to dash towards the foyer of the B&B.   
George came in at the instant and Cassie, just managing to see the little girl toddle away, said, “Oh, George, there goes Lizzie again! Alex?” George, understanding immediately, watched as she chased after her youngest daughter. She caught up with her just in time to see a silhouette at the door.   
Elizabeth noted it as well and stopped in her tracks, pointing to it. “Howse?” she said.  
Cassie was sure all the guests who were expected today had already checked in. “Yes, it looks like we have an unexpected visitor to Grey House,” she said, picking up her daughter. She opened the door, prepared with her greeting, “Welcome to…” The visitor turned around. “Linda.”  
“Hello, Cassie.”  
“Welcome to Grey House,” she finished, opening the door further to welcome her in.  
“Thank you. I was hoping that you might have a room. I don’t have a reservation,” she asked a bit uneasily.  
“Of course there’s room. Do you know how long you plan on staying?” she answered, going behind the desk to check her in.  
“Until I fix things with my son?” she said almost hesitantly.  
“I think that can be arranged.”  
“I take it this is Nick’s sister,” remarked Linda, her weak attempt at small talk. Nick had told his parents about his telephone conversation with his mother, but Cassie still found Linda’s behaviour slightly uncharacteristic from the woman she encountered when her husband first came to Middleton.  
“Yes, this is Elizabeth.”  
“She has Sam’s eyes,” Linda remarked in awe.  
“Yes, she does. Her brother, Alexander, does too.”  
“That’s right! Nick told me his brother and sister are twins,” Linda remarked as if it was some great revelation.  
“Yes, just like Sam and Joanne are,” Cassie replied calmly.  
“Right,” Linda replied with a touch of smugness in her voice. Cassie had never asked her sister-in-law what she thought of her brother’s ex-wife, but she now considered that perhaps Joanne and Linda were not the closest of relations. “I suppose Nick could have had a twin.” Linda’s eyes grew wide and Cassie could see that that would not have been a good scenario for her.  
“Maybe he could have had,” she said with a small grin, finishing up the check in and giving keys to Linda.  
“Well, it’s nice that your schedule is so flexible to work around two young children especially with Sam having such a workload between patients in Middleton and being Chief of Staff at Hillcrest.” There was the Linda with whom Cassie was so familiar.  
“Sam balances his family life and work schedule just fine,” she said sternly and confidently. After giving her directions to her room and the welcome she would give any guest, Cassie added, “You came just in time for tea. I will be here for a few more hours, if you need anything.”  
“Thank you,” Linda said. Sensing she could not rattle Cassie, she took the keys and headed upstairs.  
“That, my girl, is Nick’s mommy. She makes Daddy a bit crazy and even gets on Mama’s last nerve, but if I teach you anything, it will be kindness,” she whispered to Elizabeth.   
“Howse.” Elizabeth repeated.  
“Yes indeed, my darling, Grey House will be a very interesting place the next few days,” she said, walking back to the kitchen.  
That afternoon Cassie had returned to the Bell, Book and Candle, with both Lizzie and Alex in tow. The bell above the door rang constantly as customers came and went through the shop all afternoon. Tara watched with fascination as Cassie tended to her children and the shop all with seamless ease. Currently, she was bouncing Elizabeth in one arm, selling tea with the other, and bringing it all to a close by directing her sale back to Tara at the register.  
A wave of relief and happiness ran through Cassie’s face when she got a familiar feeling and Sam walked through the door. “Sam,” she said leaning in to kiss him.   
“Hey,” he said lingering in the kiss, then stroking his daughter’s cheek. “How has your day been?”  
“Busy. Grey House is fully booked and, as you can see, the Bell, Book is quite busy as well.”  
“I have the afternoon off from the hospital and no patients at the office. Do you want me to take Alexander home?” he asked glancing at their son quietly playing behind the counter.   
“Please. Our poor boy has been a gem this afternoon,” she said with a tinge of guilt. “But, Lizzie has demanded so much of my attention. Daddy-time would be a wonderful reward for him.”  
Sam grinned. “Ok, I’ll take him home. We’ll shoot some hoops or something.” With kisses for the road from his wife and daughter, he went to his young son and took him into his arms. “Hey sport, your Mama tells me you’ve been a good boy today.”   
“Mamama,” Alex replied.   
“Yeah, Mama’s sorry she is busy today, but that means I get to teach you what all Radford’s need to know—how to hit the perfect jump-shot.” He waved good-bye to his wife and daughter, making his way back to Grey House. Pulling into his garage, Sam searched for the basketball.   
“Baball,” said Alex.   
“Sorry son, we are going to have to find the basketball at Grey House.   
“Howse,” he repeated.  
Sam flew through the Bed and Breakfast, conversing with his son about names of the bones on his small hand, when he was brought to a halt by a familiar voice.   
“Sam?” the voice questioned. He stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly as if the person might not actually be there. She was.   
“Linda, what are you doing here?” he asked, clearly surprised at her presence in Middleton and Grey House. “It’s been awhile.”  
“Yes, it has,” she agreed. “Last time I was here you weren’t married to your neighbour with two more children.” Sam bit on the urge to snap back at her. He knew it would do no good.   
Instead he sat down, Alex on his lap and replied, “You’re right. And, my wife owns this place, so what are you doing here?”   
Linda’s demeanour suddenly changed. “I’m here to see Nick, of course,” she explained. “Did you know he told me he doesn’t want to see me anymore?” Tears beginning to form in her eyes as she continued, “I came here to speak with him, to fix things, to make sure he stays in my life.”  
Sam nodded. “Nick told us about his decision. I’m glad you’ve come to fix things with him. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it right now, he needs you and loves you.”  
“Thank you, Sam, for understanding.”  
“Of course. You are part of his family.” Alex played with his father’s tie catching Linda’s attention and curiosity.   
“So this is…” she paused, looking at the scene before her.   
“My younger son, Alexander,” Sam answered.  
“Right. Yes. Your other son.”  
“Younger son,” he responded firmly. “There is no one or the other in my family. Only older and younger.”  
“Of course. Sorry,” she apologised and after a moment added, “You always wanted more kids. I am glad you got the chance to be a father again.”  
“Thank you,” he said, bouncing Alex on his knee. “Alex and Elizabeth were…unexpected surprises, but Cassie and I sure can’t imagine our life without them.”  
“Then, I am happy for you, Sam. Really.”  
Sam studied his ex for a moment. “Thank you, Linda,” he finally said. “Nick usually gets back from university pretty late. I would try to catch him on campus, if I were you. He has a 10am anthropology class three days a week, but stays there for lunch.”  
“Ok, thanks for the info.”  
“Sure, and I hope you’re able to make things right with our son.”  
“I plan on it.”  
“Good,” Sam said getting up. “Now, I need to continue teaching the next generation all there is to know about basketball.” Linda smiled and waved good-bye as he continued his search for a ball.  
Quietly he said to himself, “I forgive you, Linda.”


	10. Chapter 10

Later that night when sleep had taken over their younger children and study the older, Sam and Cassie sat on the couch holding each other close. Like many winter evenings, they cuddled together watching an old movie. This particular evening it happened to be one of their favourites, a romantic comedy starring James Stewart and Kim Novak. Sam particularly liked the fact that Stewart’s character started as a neighbour to his love interest, just as he had. Whereas Cassie felt a certain kinship with the shop owner portrayed by Novak. They both loved the title of the film: Bell, Book and Candle.  
“So, you didn’t name the shop after the film?” Sam asked with a slight smirk, as he did every time they watched the movie.   
“No, Sam,” she answered, as she did every time, giving him a slight nudge at the jest. “I did not.”  
“Ok, but I am still not quite convinced,” he chuckled. Cassie, simply shook her head at her husband’s regular joke. Turning more serious he said, “Oh, I, uh, literally stopped in my tracks today at Grey House when I thought I heard my ex-wife call my name.” Cassie feigned a look of innocent surprise. “Turns out, it actually was her.”  
“I didn’t tell you she was staying next door?” She asked innocently.  
“No. You didn’t.” He deadpanned.  
“Oh, I meant to, but must have forgotten with the shop being so busy, you know,” she responded.  
“Ah, ok, right” Sam answered, knowing what she was doing. “Well, I was certainly surprised.”  
“You spoke with her then?”  
“Yes,” he answered. “A full conversation which didn’t end with me gritting my teeth, but actually, uh…forgiving her.”  
“You’ve forgiven Linda,” Cassie exclaimed, genuinely surprised. She hadn’t seen that coming and loved how Sam could surprise her in just about every way.  
“Yeah. How many years ago was it now that you told me I should,” he asked rhetorically. “Can’t say I didn’t listen to you,” he said smiling. “Granted, it wasn’t to her face, but it still happened and I can admit that it actually feels good.”  
Cassie put her arms around her husband. “I’m glad and I’m proud of you,” she said giving him a peck on the lips.   
“My wife is proud of me,” Sam smiled. “What more could a husband want?”  
“To finish one of our favourite movies in each other’s arms?” she suggested.   
Sam simply nodded and hit ‘play’ on the remote. Cassie, listening to Stewart and Novak and wrapped in her husband’s arms, could only hope her step-son wouldn’t take as long in forgiving his mother.

The light of the early morning crept through the curtains of Sam and Cassie’s room and the language of a one-year-old came through the baby monitor, waking a mother and father from their slumber. Sam felt his wife begin to move. “No, no, no, I’ll go,” he said unravelling himself from her, and slowly making his way towards the children’s room.   
Elizabeth had woken up and was sitting up in bed holding a conversation with herself while her twin continued to sleep soundly.  
“Hey princess good morning, let’s go see Mama so you won’t wake your brother,” he said taking her out of the crib and going to the kitchen where he knew Cassie would be before heading to Grey House to serve breakfast.   
He reached the kitchen, their daughter in his arms, and Cassie making coffee, tea and a bottle. She grinned knowing her husband and younger daughter were heading her way. Their family morning routine had begun.  
“Good morning, my love,” Sam said taking the coffee in one hand, while still holding their daughter in his other arm. Cassie pulled him in for a morning kiss.  
“Good morning, handsome,” she said after their lips parted. “And, good morning, my sweet pea,” kissing their daughter on the forehead. Taking Elizabeth, she put her in the high chair and gave her a bottle and bits of a banana.

“So, Cassie,” Sam said in between sips of coffee. “I’m sorry, but I won’t be able to help out at Grey House this morning because it is the only time we could schedule a meeting with all the department heads at Hillcrest.” 

Since the beginning of their marriage Sam helped her with breakfast preparation for Grey House guests; a way to make up for all the food he ate while they were dating, he had said jokingly. Cassie suspected it was just another way to for him to spend time with her and, really, she loved working together with her husband—in any capacity. 

“That’s alright. I think I’ll be ok,” she said, a particular look forming on her face. 

Sam poured himself another cup of coffee and sat down next to his daughter, urging her to eat. Grace walked into the kitchen, Nick not far behind her. 

“Good morning Mom, Sam,” Grace said cheerily, passing by her parents. “Good Morning, little sister,” giving her a shake of her small hand. 

“Morning Dad, Cassie,” Nick said sleepily. Clearly not quite awake yet. “Morning little Lizzie.”

Sam and Cassie looked at each other, silently amused by their older children. “Hey, can either of you help Cassie out at Grey House this morning?” He asked. 

“Sam…” Cassie interjected after reading the looks from Grace and Nick. 

“Uh, sorry,” Grace quickly answered. “I’ve got an 8am biology class. Can’t miss. Gotta go.” Giving a quick peck on the cheek to each of her parents and sister, she headed out the door. 

Nick’s eyes shifted between his father and step-mother. “Ok,” he said slightly reluctant. “What do you need, Cassie?”

A cry rang out from down the hall. “I’ll get Alex,” Sam volunteered. 

“Thank you,” she said caressing his arm as he passed. Turning her attention back to Nick, “All I need is for you to set everything up. George is there to help after he goes to the Bistro. As soon as your Dad and I get the twins ready, I will be there.”

“No problem.”

“Thanks Nick,” Cassie said as Nick headed toward the front door and Sam entered with Alex in his arms. 

“You think that was a good idea,” he asked his wife as he set Alex next to his sister. 

“And whose idea was it?” She retorted, wrapping one arm around him and caressing her son with the other. 

“Yeah, I’ve been around you way too long,” he grinned. 

“And, I couldn’t be any happier,” she answered, kissing him quickly before they both got back to feeding their kids. 

Nick made the short trip to Grey House. Walking through the backdoor of the kitchen, he saw George. “Hey there, Nick!” George exclaimed. 

“Hey,” he answered. 

“Are you helping your Dad and Cassie out this morning?”

“Actually, I am filling in for my Dad. He’s got something at the hospital early this morning.”

“Ah, well, I am making a trip to the Bistro for pastries and muffins. I’ll be back,” he said taking his coat and heading out the door. 

Nick smiled and opened cupboards to gather the dishware for guests. Plates, glasses, mugs, cutlery were all soon set out ready for use. He stepped back to admire his work; he was actually enjoying what he was doing. Deciding to continue, he went to the refrigerator to gather the items Cassie had placed there the night before and began to cut fruit just as he had seen her do many times before. He had just set out a bowl of melons when he turned around to find himself face to face with his mother. “Mom, what are you doing here?!”

“What do you think, Nicky? I am here to see you. We need to talk.”

“No. No, we don’t. You have said enough. I…I can’t even…” Not even finishing his thought, he stormed out of the house

Back next door, Sam was saying good-bye to his wife and the twins for the day. “Sorry, I can’t help you with breakfast.”

“That’s ok, Sam. It’s not like meetings like this happen every day.”

“No, they don’t. Not if I can help it,” he grinned, kissing his wife and kids good-bye. Just as he was about to get in the car, Nick stopped in front of his parents. 

“You knew,” he said, looking back and forth between his father and step-mother. “You both knew. How could you? Both of you.”

Watching Nick head towards the house, Sam and Cassie sighed heavily. “Now I am really sorry I have to go,” Sam said, his voice full of regret. 

“Don’t worry. Let him cool off. He always does,” Cassie said as he got in his Jeep. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” he agreed. “Have a good day. I love you.”

“Love you more.”

“Love you all the most,” he smiled, waving at Cassie, Alex and Liz as he drove away.   
,  
“Come on, you two,” she told her kids. “Let’s go to Grey House.” 

“Howse!” they both replied happily.

George had returned from the Bistro a few minutes after Cassie arrived at Grey House, Elizabeth and Alexander contently playing together around her. “Nick was here earlier helping out,” he said. 

“Yeah. Sam and I saw him head back to the house,” she said, a bit deflated. 

Just then Linda walked in with an empty plate of food. “Linda,” Cassie said. 

“Cassie.”

George knew his cue to let the two women talk. “Um, Cassie, I’ll just take the tykes upstairs to the sitting room and read them a story.”

“That sounds perfect, George. Thank you.” Cassie turned back to Linda. “Sam and I ran into Nick outside.”

“Yeah, I came downstairs for breakfast. He wasn’t happy to see me. You and Sam didn’t tell him I was here, I take it.”

Cassie shook her head. “No, we didn’t. We actually hoped he would run into you and you might be able to talk.”

“Thank you, but it didn’t work,” Linda said disheartened. “Now that he knows, he will certainly avoid Grey House.”

“Well, don’t you avoid him.”

“Right, yes. Sam mentioned his university courses.”

“Yeah,” Cassie said getting a look in her eyes, completely missed by Linda. 

“I think I will take a wander around town today. I have to know what to say once I have his attention.”

“I’ve always found the truth is the best place to start,” Cassie suggested. 

“I’m not sure that will help.”

“You never know,” she said with a knowing look. “Well, as all is set down here, I’d better help George out. Alex and Elizabeth can be a handful.”

“Cassie,” Linda interjected as Cassie began toward the stairs. “I know I haven’t always been…well, let’s face it civil with you and...I’m sorry,” she said truthfully. 

“Linda…” Cassie began.

“No, no please. I have had a lot of time to do a lot of thinking and I know that from day one even before you and Sam were…married…you were there for Nick.”

Cassie could see how difficult that had been for Linda. “Ah well, it’s really no problem and it’s always been my pleasure. He’s a good kid and a wonderful step-son. I’m proud to have him as part of my family.”

Linda nodded and managed a small smile, “Well, thank you…for being here for him.”

“Sure,” she said placing a hand on her shoulder as she went towards the stairs.

Linda knew from her how her son talked about his family in Middleton that they were important to him. At first she was jealous, but now she finally realised that her ex-husband and his wife were, in fact, intent on keeping the connection between herself and her son open.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few hours had passed with relative calm in Grey House. The twins went down for their nap after games and stories with their mother and honorary grandpa. Cassie now sat in the calm, sipping tea as she caught up on Grey House business. She had just gotten up for a refill when Brandon walked through the door. 

“Hello Brandon,” she said smiling.

“Hi Cassie,” he said hugging her.

She was as proud of Brandon as she was of all of her children. Most of the family had been concerned when he began working for the Middleton Police department, but she was sure his mother and father were just as proud about how their son’s life has turned out. He was working his way up the ranks, following in Jake’s footsteps, and she felt he would become chief one day, just like his father. 

“So, how are things?” Brandon asked trying, unsuccessfully, to sounds casual. He had been worried about his family ever since he had run into Sam and Cassie with Tara. 

Cassie’s pride swelled even more as Brandon’s protectiveness for his family so clearly, and easily, extended to Sam, Nick and the twins. “Well, not much has changed for the better since we last saw you.”

“Ah, sorry.” Brandon sat on the kitchen barstool, picking up a scone and began picking at it. 

“Mmhm, and to make matters a bit more sticky, Linda is in town. Sam and I thought it might be good to get him to encounter her here, uhm, unexpectedly…”

“And, that didn’t work,” Brandon finished. 

“No, it didn’t.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Cassie. I wish I could help you guys out.”

“Actually, Brandon,” she said. “Could you do me a favour and get these textbooks to Grace and Nick at the university?” She took some course books from the next counter. “Sorry, to ask this on your day off. The twins are asleep and I think Nick and Grace really need these for their next class”

“No, that’s ok. If you think it will help…”

“Oh, it will,” she said, a small smile on her face.

“Ok. I’ll get right on it then.”

“Thanks, Brandon,” she said as he grabbed the books and headed out. 

Linda strolled down Middleton’s Main Street. The town hadn’t changed that much since she had visited all those years ago, even if so much else had. She passed shops that were familiar and others which were not. Looking through the window of the Bell, Book and Candle, her encounters with Cassie came flooding back. What was I thinking, she thought to herself. She had seen the connection between Sam and Cassie. She had even told them, and yet she still tried to keep them apart. Suddenly she realised just how wrong and futile all those attempts had been. 

Walking further along she noted the Bistro. Still the only real restaurant in town, she thought. The interior seemed to have doubled in size from the last time she had been there and large, leather couches replaced the tables that had once graced the front space of the eatery. It was just about lunchtime and a rush had already begun. At the counter she saw a familiar face talking rather intimately with the women behind the counter. 

“Liam,” she said approaching him. Sam’s friend turned around, surprised by who he saw. 

“Linda! What are you doing here? Do Sam and Cassie know?” he said in surprise.

“Yes, Liam, they both are aware of my presence here,” she answered, slightly annoyed. “I am staying at Grey House.” 

He wasn’t going to seek any further explanation from his best friend’s ex. He would catch up with Sam later and grill him instead. 

“So, you’ve made the move to Middleton too,” Linda stated. Liam only nodded in response. “Sarah had told me you moved to the Midwest with Noah, but she just couldn’t remember the name of the town.”

“Well, Sarah and I haven’t been in much contact since her marriage to Jason. She only stays in touch with Noah, really.” Liam said simply. 

“Right,” she paused for moment, then continued. “She said he’s at Fordham on a full baseball scholarship. You must be proud,” she said. 

“I am,” Liam smiled. “You’re still friends with Sarah, then?”

“Of course,” Linda said, surprised by the question. “We all did spend some time together back in the day.”

“Yeah, I guess we did. How some things change, huh…” he said poignantly. Just then Stephanie appeared looking from Liam to Linda. “Linda, this is my fiancée, Stephanie. Sweetheart, this is Linda…Sam’s ex-wife.”

“Oh, hello,” Stephanie said, her voice thick with reserve. “I recall you came to town a few years ago, but I don’t think we ever formally met.”

“No, I don’t think so. I came into the Bistro once, but one of your employees treated me quite rudely,” Linda said looking around. “But, I see she no longer works here.”  
Stephanie stifled a laughed, but a small grin spread across her face. Abigail, she thought. “Well, feel free to look at the menu,” she said giving Linda a menu and pulling Liam off the stool and around the corner. “What is she doing here?!”

Liam shrugged his shoulders. Linda had been one of the many reasons Stephanie decided to give up on pursuing a relationship with Sam when he first arrived in Middleton. From what she had heard through the grapevine, she wasn’t thrilled to see her back and talking with her fiancé. 

Liam, sensing Stephanie’s distress, said, “Stephanie, don’t worry. Sam and I have been friends a long time and that means we know our exes quite well. She is still friends with Sarah. This was just chit-chat. She is obviously here for a particular purpose and I am going to find out from Sam as soon as can.” 

She let her guard and worry down. “Alright, but I’ve got my eye on her.”

“I do too, Sweetie, I do too” he said smiling and giving her a kiss. 

They both returned to the front counter and Stephanie took Linda’s order while Liam headed back to the brewery. 

Grace and Nick sat in the university student union. When their schedules permitted, they met for a lunch break. 

“I just can’t believe it, Grace,” Nick vented. “What were our parents thinking?” He had updated her on the unexpected encounter with his mother at Grey House and subsequent frustration with their parents. 

“Mom and Sam, are only trying to help, Nick, you know that,” Grace rationalised. “You do realise that not speaking to your Mom…”

“Grace, please,” he cut her off sharply. “I know,” he added, more calmly. 

“Right, ok,” Grace relented. She had learned to tread softly with her step-brother on some topics. “Just don’t be mad at them,” she stressed. “Our parents love you…we all do…and they want to do what’s best.”

“I’m not mad at them.”

“Good,” she said, her hand rubbing her step-brother’s shoulder.

As their class time drew close, Nick rummaged through his bag. “Oh, brilliant,” he exclaimed. “I must have left my book for Professor Dover’s class at home. I could have sworn I had it. I made notes in it.”

“Oh, you don’t need notes for your Archaeology class. You know that stuff inside and out.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Nick smiled at the compliment and continued rummaging. “But, I still like to have them and could have sworn I had it.”

“Uh, Nick,” Grace questioned. “What time is your next class again?”

“Aw, crap, I’m going to be late if I don’t hurry,” Nick said glancing at his phone’s clock. “I gotta go, sis. See you at home.” 

“At home,” Grace repeated as Nick raced out the door. Going to her bag, Grace rummaged through it and realised her Anatomy book was missing as well, and she would have bet that she had placed it there last night before she went to bed. 

Brandon pulled into a parking spot. A trip to the state university in Blairsville wasn’t what he had planned on doing on his day off, but he was always happy to help Cassie and it seemed there was always another reason for an errand given by her. He knew it was a stressful time for his step-mother’s family so he was happy to help in any way he could. With Sam’s ex-wife staying at Grey House, and Cassie saying that there was some kind of strife between mother and son he knew something was definitely wrong, but everyone was keeping the details unusually close.

He walked onto the snowy campus. Suddenly he realised Cassie had not given him any information on Grace’s schedule and he wouldn’t be able to give her the books without it. He began to text Grace when he suddenly heard someone cry out.  
“Watch out!”   
He looked up just in time to see Nick slip on a patch of ice and was currently sliding toward him at quite a speed. Brandon braced himself, but it was too late and Cassie’s step-sons both found themselves on the cold, hard ground. A small crowd gathered, making sure the two fallen ‘brothers’ were alright. They ensured the bystanders they were fine as they both brushed off snow and dirt from their clothing and checked for scrapes.  
“I’m so sorry, Brandon. I’m late for my archaeology class, it’s all the way across campus, and I wasn’t looking were I was going…” Nick rambled.  
“Nick, Nick,” Brandon said in an attempt to get him to stop talking. “It’s alright besides it looks like you might miss it anyway. We should get you to the student medical centre to get yourself checked out.”  
“No, no. I’m fine. I swear.”  
“Ok, but be sure to tell your Dad and Cassie if you’re not feeling well,” Brandon said reluctantly.  
“Right,” Nick said looking at the clock on his phone. “Well by the time I make it to class it will be halfway over and not worth it. Damn.”  
“Sorry you’ve missed your class.”  
“Oh, it’s not really a problem,” Nick answered. “I can ask my classmates for notes or speak with Professor Dover.”  
“Well, then why don’t we grab a coffee, maybe some food? I’ll buy. Besides I’ve got a couple things from Cassie that I am sure you and Grace will be happy to have,” Brandon pulled the textbooks out of his bag.  
“Huh, I could have sworn I put that in my bag.”  
“Yeah, apparently you two would leave your heads behind if they weren’t attached to your body.” Brandon pat Nick on the back and handed him his course book as they headed toward the student café.   
“Thanks Brandon,” Nick said holding up the cup of coffee in gratitude. Looking at Nick, Brandon could see why Sam and Cassie were concerned; he looked as if he were half a world away.  
“Oh, I hear your Mom is visiting,” Brandon said breaking the silence while nudging Nick for information. “That must be nice.”  
Nick looked up from his coffee, “No, not really. She and I aren’t…really…getting along at the moment. In fact, I wish she would just leave, get out of my life.”  
Then it hit Brandon. He knew why Cassie had sent him on this particular errand. It was more than textbooks. “You know Nick, in my eyes you’re quite a lucky guy.”  
Nick wasn’t feeling particularly lucky. “Yeah?” he challenged. “How’s that.”  
“You have both your mother and father. Granted, they’ve been divorced for a long time and that couldn’t have been easy, but just think about it, at least you have them…”   
Brandon let the words hang a bit. The silence encouraged him to continue; maybe Nick was listening. “I mean Lori and me, we had our Dad and then Cassie came along not too long after our mother passed away. And, we were both living our own lives by the time our Dad died, but that doesn’t mean we don’t miss them every single day and wish they were here to see how our lives have turned out.”  
Nick felt foolish. He hadn’t even considered that he had both his mother and father, alive. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even think…I don’t even want to imagine what it would be like if my Dad, or even my Mom really, were gone. For good. And Grace, I remember when she told me that her Dad had died.”  
Brandon sighed heavily. “Yeah, it’s not easy. Like I said, Lori and I were lucky that we had Cassie, and Grace is lucky she has Sam.”  
“Yeah, I guess she is,” he responded absent-mindedly.  
“It has taught me that you can’t take your family for granted; any of them.”  
Nick sat silent. Brandon felt like he could see the young man thinking and considering his words as lines seemed to form on his forehead.   
“Thanks, Brandon,” he finally said.  
“Hey, what is a step-brother, once removed, for” he said with a grin, getting up from the table. “Take care, Nick. And, please, have your Dad take a look at you. I may stop by to see him too, just to be sure.”   
With that he patted Nick on the shoulder and left him to his thoughts. It was time for him to find Grace and finish his errand, though he figured he had already done the bulk of it already. If he could help Nick in some small way, he thought, it was all worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Linda walked along the snowy campus, thinking about what Liam had said—how things had changed. She had apologised to Sam and Cassie, and that felt right. Now to fix things with her son. The change in Nick hadn’t escaped her. She had noticed it almost from his first visit to see her in New York. Slowly but surely he was accepting, even enjoying, his life in Middleton. During those visits he would update her on his life: a two week trip to the Maldives to help on an archaeological dig, Cassie and Sam dating, Halloween Harvest and Lights festivals, Cassie and Sam’s engagement and marriage, his decision to stay near Middleton for university, and the arrival of his twin siblings. It was hard, at first, for her not be just a little jealous of her ex-husband’s new life and how her son’s affinity for Middleton grew, yet she also knew he appreciated their time in New York—until a few weeks ago, that is.  
According to the schedule Sam gave her, Nick’s Biological Anthropology class was just about finished. They would sit down and talk she had decided. She came upon Douglas Hall, a main campus building, and watched as students filed in and out. Only a few minutes had passed before she saw Nick and a girl walk out of the building.  
“Nicky,” she called out. “Can we talk?”  
Nick was, once again, surprised to see his mother, but not completely taken aback. He had had a long conversation with his parents and they had both suggested he, at least, hear his mother out before going through with his plan to cut ties between them. This was as good as time as any, he concluded.   
“Uh, Molly, I gotta talk with my Mom. I’ll catch up with you at the gym later.”  
“Sure, Nick. See you,” she said smiling.  
Linda approached Nick as if he might flee if she came up too quickly.   
“Mom, what are you doing here?”  
“Like I said, we need to talk and I am not leaving until we do,” she said, determined.  
“Fine,” he reluctantly answered. “I have some time.”  
They walked toward the Student Union, snow falling and students rambling all around them. Each taking a seat with a cup of coffee, Nick stared at his mother.   
“Well,” he asked.   
“Well,” she said in return. “Nicky, what is all this? Where is this coming from?”   
Nick laughed and shook his head. “You still don’t know. You have no real idea?!”  
“No, of course I get that you’re angry about what Geoffrey did on New Year’s Eve and that you are upset that your father and I didn’t tell you the full truth about how your custody was decided...”  
“No Mom!” He cut her off somewhat loudly. “Dad may not have told me the full truth, but you…you flat out lied. Dad never stole me from you, bullied you like you said. Why? Why did you lie?”   
A silence lingered between them. Nick continued, “Why did you give Dad full custody?” And finally, almost pleading with her for an answer. “Why did you let me go?”  
Linda looked at him. She saw the pain and confusion of a little boy in the face of her grown son. Her heart went out to him. Reaching out and taking his hands, she said somewhat rhetorically, “Oh Nick, how do I start this so you will understand?”  
“Start with the truth,” he answered simply.  
“Well,” she considered, “as unreal as it may sound, your Dad and I did actually get along at one point in our lives.”  
“Yeah, he has said as much to me,” Nick confirmed.   
Linda nodded. “Yes, well, we were young, newly married in New York and both focused on our careers. Your Dad in the hospital and me working my way up in mergers and finance. Both of us actually making quite the waves in our respective jobs,” she recalled smiling. Perhaps, she considered silently, that their differences had already begun as early as that early success, but she quickly put it out of her mind.   
“And, when did I come in?” Nick asked, bringing Linda out of her thoughts.   
“You, well you came in a couple years later,” she smiled.   
“When you were both beginning to ‘make waves’, as you put it.”  
“Yes…and no. I mean we were doing well financially. You had all the best toys, clothes, stroller, whatever was ‘in’ at the time, you had it,” she said, a slight look of pride forming on her face.   
“Whoopee for me,” he said, unimpressed.   
“Nick,” she scolded.   
“Mom,” he retorted. “I was a baby. I can tell you I didn’t care, I don’t even remember, that I had the best crib or whatever, but obviously you did.”  
“Parents’ prerogative,” she tried to joke.  
Nick’s eyes rolled.   
“You have to know you brought great joy to our lives, Nicky. Nothing you did caused our divorce.”  
“I know. Dad told me that a lot when I was little.”  
“Well, it’s the truth.”  
“Then why did you choose London over me?” he persisted.   
“It’s not that simple,” she said.  
“It is for me, Mom!” he said loudly.   
Linda looked around, but no one seemed to notice, to her relief. “Your Dad and I, in the end, wanted different things. Opportunities for growth at my job were booming. I was getting more projects, more responsibilities. I simply didn’t want to let these chances pass me by, and your father and I began to…disagree…on how to move forward.”  
Nick sat quietly not saying anything, but taking in every word. She continued.  
“As time went along things seemed to get more difficult. Our disagreements turned into arguments, arguments turned into fights, and they…well, that led to…” Linda couldn’t finish. There wasn’t more she felt Nick needed to know.   
“The divorce. No custody issues.” Nick finished for her.   
“Nicky, London came along when it should have. You probably don’t remember much, but towards the end things were not fun.”  
“Oh, I remember Mom. You’d be surprised how much I remember,” Nick said. “It seemed like you and Dad were always fighting.”  
“Yes, well, as I said London came along at the right time,” she took a deep breath, “It was…”  
“It was…” he repeated.   
“It was the best way to settle things between your father and me, really. The best choice to finish a bad situation.”  
“A bad situation,” Nick echoed his mother again.   
“It was a once in a lifetime career opportunity and it solved a lot. The only awful part of the whole scenario was leaving you.”  
Nick continued to just sit, in silence, as if in shock. “The best choice out of a bad situation, Mom,” he finally said. “Is that all I was a ‘bad situation’.”  
“No, no, not you. You’re not understanding.”  
“What I understand, what I see, is that you were…selfish,” Nick began getting up from his chair. “You were fighting with your husband, going through a bad divorce, trying to figure what to do with a child who was cramping your style and then here comes this ‘job opportunity’ and it solved everything.” He shoved the chair back in its place. “So, you thought why I don’t just take this job, leave my son in his father’s custody, and problem solved!” He said angrily.   
“That’s not true. That never…” Linda began, but she was cut off.   
“No, more explanations please,” Nick said beginning to walk away.   
“Nicky…”  
“And, don’t call me Nicky. It’s Nick!” With that final request, he walked out of the cafeteria, a few on-lookers whispering to themselves. Linda got up slowly, tears on the verge of spilling, leaving the witnesses to their speculation.   
Once out the door, Nick began to run, hard and fast. He hadn’t run like this since his mother and father’s divorce. He didn’t know where he was running, he just ran. He ran off campus and into nearby woods. Finally, he slowed down as he crossed a wooden footbridge over a small creek that led to a magnificent waterfall. Not being a hiker of any sort, he wasn’t familiar with the natural beauty that surrounded the area. He decided to stop and admire the site when he turned and was suddenly face to face with Abigail.


	13. Chapter 13

“Hey Nick,” she said in typical Abigail fashion.  
“Abigail,” he said with a Sam-like quality that made her burst out in laughter.   
“That is exactly how your Dad used to say my name when he was slightly annoyed with me. Usually because I had interrupted a moment with Cassie,” she reflected.  
“Ah, well I understand the feeling, but probably not for the same reason,” he smirked.  
“Right. So, how have I annoyed this particular Radford?” she asked amused.  
“I just want to be alone right now, Abigail.”  
“Sorry, Nick,” she said more seriously. “You’re related to Merriwicks now. Don’t you know we never leave people we care about alone?” Nick smiled a bit and crossed the bridge sitting on a nearby bench overlooking the falls. Abigail followed. “You know, you and I have something in common,” she said as a matter of fact.  
“We do?” he said doubtfully.   
“We do,” she reaffirmed. “We both have a parent who let us go.”  
Nick looked at her realising what she meant. He had heard of the return of her father after 22 years. Though he was fighting with his step-sister at the time, his father had kept him up to speed on what was happening next door. “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he acknowledged. “Your dad had left you, didn’t he? Just like my mom left me.”  
“Yeah, my Dad, like your Mom, made a conscious decision to let me go.”  
“So, you understand why I want nothing to do with my Mom. You get it!”  
“I do Nick. I even told people he was dead.”  
Nick nodded. Happy that someone finally seemed to understand how he felt. “But,” she continued. “The best decision I made was to eventually mend that fence because I knew I would regret it if I went through the rest of my life without a father, even if it took me a while to get over what he did.”  
“My Mom lied. Her job was more important than her son,” Nick explained.  
“Yeah, my Dad had lied as well and couldn’t even be completely honest when he returned, but I still eventually forgave him. Our relationship isn’t perfect, but I have him in my life, if I want.” She put her hand on Nick’s shoulder. “After my mother died, I had neither parent, but you, you’ve got a lot. Don’t exclude your mom from your family circle simply because of the past. You will end up regretting it if you do. Take it from someone who knows.” She got up and began to make her way down the rest of the path.  
“Abigail,” Nick called out. “Was it worth it? Forgiving your father?”  
“Forgiveness is always worth it.”  
After her confrontation with Nick and a long walk, Linda had returned to Grey House recomposed. Upon entering she noted Sam, Cassie and other members of the extended family deep in discussion. Sam approached her, Elizabeth in his arms.  
“Linda, what happened?!” He questioned. “Grace said she heard from a friend of Nick’s who said he cancelled meeting her today, and he never does that.”  
“Sam, I tried. I tried to explain everything he wanted to know—truthfully—but it didn’t work.” She explained, tears on the verge of falling again.   
“Where is he?” Sam pressed on, as Cassie came up behind him with Alexander.   
“I don’t know, but he wants me to go, so I think maybe…I should,” she said sadly. Cassie looked to Sam hopefully despite Linda’s words.  
“Thank you both,” she said honestly. “I think I’m too late. We’ve done all we could.”  
With those words, she went upstairs. Cassie and Sam looked back to the rest of the family looking concerned, all save for Abigail.   
Nick looked to the waterfall taking in Abigail’s words realising they sounded a lot like something his step-mother would say. When he turned to thank her, she was already gone as if she disappeared into thin air. He sat back down on the bench and looked around him—he had learned to love the small, Midwestern town his father had dragged him to all those years ago. Middleton was his home, he knew this now. Lost in thought, he considered Anthony, who had faced a custody battle between two parents, never really feeling at home with either. He thought about Brandon and Lori, who had lost both their mother and father. And finally, about Abigail whose father had also left, yet she still found it possible to forgive him.   
Then he considered himself: he was raised by a loving father who put him first, and because of his mother’s decision never went through a custody battle. He now had a wonderful new family that made him happy and, he knew, loved him. And, he had both his mother and father who loved him each in their own way, even though they weren’t together. Nick realised he was pretty lucky and his life had been pretty good so far. Perhaps what his mother had done had been a bit selfish, but in the end, everything turned out as it should have—for the best. In an instant he was running towards his home, hoping he would be able to stop his mom from leaving, possibly for good.  
He returned to the end of Grey House’s driveway. His father and step-mother were talking to his mother. Behind them a few yards away on the steps of the B&B, he saw the others. They were all there, all of his family.   
Sam and Cassie were attempting to convince Linda to not give up on fixing things with Nick, but weren’t having any luck when Nick ran towards them. Upon seeing him, Sam and Cassie retreated to join the rest of the family. “Mom wait!” He said, almost out of breath. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting. Don’t go…not yet.”  
“Oh no Nick,” Linda said. “I’m the one who’s truly sorry. I should have been honest with you. I shouldn’t have let Geoffrey say that like he did. I should have…been a better mother.”  
Nick sighed. “Mom, you did what you thought was best for you and for me. And…it’s ok. Everything turned out ok.” The worry faded from Linda’s face. “Though,” he added, a small smirk on his face. “I could have really done without Geoffrey spilling the beans the way he did.”   
“You’re right. Geoffrey had no right to tell you that. Your mother and father should have, and we’re both sorry we didn’t do that,” she said glancing at Sam. “I know I am not a perfect mother Nick, but I do love you.”  
“I know. I love you too. And, you can call me ‘Nicky’ if you want. Only you,” he said giving his signature sideways grin. Linda wiped the tears that had been falling and embraced her son. It was the longest hug Nick remembered receiving in recent years. They separated and she said, “I’ll call you when I get back to New York?”   
Nick nodded. “Yeah, do. Bye Mom.”  
“Bye Nicky,” she said kissing him on his forehead then getting in her car. As she drove away, he watched her car leave the driveway, once again. Turning around, he saw the rest of his family waiting for him and he smiled happily, bounding up the stairs to join them. Sam lagged behind, his daughter in his arms, waiting for Nick   
“Are you alright?” he asked seriously, the last time Linda had driven out of his older son’s life clearly on his mind.   
“Yeah Dad, I am. I realised I am very lucky to have my family. All my family,” he said giving a knowing smile to his father and tickling his little sister and making her laugh instantly.   
Sam and Nick joined Elizabeth in her laughter and the rest of their family as they all gathered together inside their Grey House.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
In late summer, the lake glistened in the August sun reflecting the clear blue sky above. The colours of the summer leaves and grass surrounding the Radford lake house like a comfortable carpet. Boats, water skies, and all forms of aquatic entertainment spattered about on the water.  
Nick and Grace pulled up next to the house, happy to have finally made it to their destination and excited for what was to come during their family vacation. He couldn’t wait to get out on the boat with his Dad and brother, and she was looking forward to some quality Merriwick-time with her Mom and little sister before her big move. They were both looking forward to the family evenings beside the outdoor fire pit eating hot dogs or marshmallows while Sam played a song on the guitar, everyone singing along. The last few months had been a busy time in their household and every member of the family was looking forward to some time away from the daily grind.  
“Well, I guess we beat our parents here,” Nick said looking out across the lake.   
“Yeah, I imagine a car ride with two four-year olds isn’t the easiest,” Grace reflected. “Alex is fine, but Elizabeth knows how to push his buttons, even at this age.” They both laughed and went to work unloading the car.   
“Nick?” Grace called out from her room upstairs in the house. She went across the hall and glanced through his open door only to find his room empty. Going downstairs she called again, “Nick!” All the work being done, she looked out at the view of the lake and found what she was looking for outside.  
Nick sat at the dock. Shoes off and his feet dangling just enough to touch the cool lake water below. He loved the view and the memories it already brought back.   
It felt like he had just been there a few minutes when he heard a voice behind him, “Hey, bro.” Grace was sat beside him.  
“Hey sis,” he smiled. “All unpacked?”  
“Yep,” she affirmed, proudly. “All done.”  
“I was just thinking of the first time we came up here with our folks,” he said looking nostalgic.  
“Yeah. Senior year. Parents engaged. You and I doing our best to avoid each other…” Grace recalled.  
“And not being able to do that very well, if I remember,” Nick chuckled. “And…you came to rescue me from being stranded at Turtle Point. You sure saved my skin that night.”  
“You’ve done the same once or twice for me too.”  
Nick nodded. Turning to face his step-sister, he said, “You know, you have been the best friend, and sister, a guy could have.” Grace blushed, slightly embarrassed. Nick wasn’t one for having his heart on his sleeve so she knew he was sincere. He paused a moment before continuing, “I…I’m going to miss you while you’re at Georgetown. What will I do without all your…magic,” he said with a knowing smile.

“You will do fine. I know this.”

“You too,” Nick confirmed. “You know, I have my own Jedi-like instincts and I can see you’re anxious about leaving Middleton.” Grace looked down into the water swishing her feet back and forth. “You are going to do great, Grace. Medical school and a Master’s degree specialising in…what was it?”

“Integrative medicine. Complementary and Alternative Medicine.”

“Yeah that, Dr. Russell. Our parents are sure proud. We all are.”

“Thanks Nick,” she smiled. “And you, you were so keen to leave Middleton when we first met and now…”

“I know, I’m the one staying,” he acknowledged. “I realised a while back that Middleton is my home. My family is here and Molly is too. Moving here was the best decision my Dad ever made, second to marrying your Mom of course. I’m glad he did both.” 

Grace smiled at her step-brother’s admission. He continued, “I think I will be quite happy taking on some work at Grey House, now that it is becoming a bit harder for George to get around, and working with Professor Dover in the archaeology department at the university for a while…after my trip to New York with Molly.”

“Ah, introducing your girlfriend to your mother. Big step.” Grace joked.

“Yeah, Molly has been warned,” he added smiling.

“The more things change…” Grace said.

“Nick! Grace!” Two small voices called out from the distance. They turned around to see their two younger siblings bounding towards them. They got up and met them halfway, Nick lifting his little brother in the air and Grace sweeping up her little sister with a kiss. They all went into the house and saw Sam and Cassie, settling in themselves. 

“Ah, there are all four of our wonderful children,” Sam said smiling as he walked up to the main room from downstairs, Cassie just behind him. 

Beaming she said, “They couldn’t wait to see you guys. They’re crazy about their big brother and sister.”

“Then it is good we came. Mom, you and Sam need any more help?”

“Nope, we have everything handled, but perhaps if you two could hang out a bit longer with your siblings, it would make things a lot easier,” Cassie hinted.

“Sure Cassie,” Nick responded looking at Grace. “Why don’t we show these two the joys of gaming?”

“Ok, bros, you’re on!” Grace challenged. “And, the girls are taking you down.” 

Sam and Cassie laughed and smiled at each other as their kids left the room. “I love our family,” she said sighing. 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Sam kissed her and went outside to prep the fire pit for their traditional first-night dinner: hot dogs.

Later that night, the stars blanketed the sky and a crackling fire illuminated the yard of the lake house. The family of six sat around the fire roasting marshmallows and singing well into the night. Cassie smiled knowing that the following days would bring new memories and happy times for her family.

Fin.


End file.
